My Hero Zoophobia
by erick2013ericktrujillocarreonerick2013
Summary: La vida de Cameron no sera nada fácil porque tendrá vida nueva pero no esta sola si no que tiene 2 amigos solo que nos es lo que ella esperaba después de todo son especiales estas 2 personas
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos estamos en otro de mis crossovers amorfos del averno y del mismísimo diablo ok no xD no pero enserio esta historia será extraña tan extraña como el tío grampa bueno tampoco pero si será algo extraña no se me todos los nombres de zootophia pero se me algunos y de mi Hero academia si me los he todos bueno empecemos**

 **Post: Los derechos de estos personajes y series están reservados para sus respectivos dueños**

Era un día normal el sol radiante y la Academia zoo Phoenix más hermosa que nunca hasta que la parte frontal de esta se rompió levantando mucho humo y dejando ver 3 siluetas humanoides 2 casi del mismo tamaño pero la tercera era mucho más grande cuando el humo se disipo dejo ver un chico de cabello verde y con un traje de entrenamiento color azul con franjas blancas una chica de cabello dorado llevaba un abrigo largo de color caqui una blusa de color negro y un pantalón gris unas zapatillas negras y un hombre de musculoso visiblemente más alto que los otros 2, este tenía un traje de súper héroe de color azul con rojo y amarillo también tiene cabello rubio

¿?: Lo siento joven midoriya pero le debo servir a mi reina vampira –este dijo con los ojos abrumados por la sombra pero se podía ver sus pupilas rojas

Izuku: Lo sé pero no puedo dejar que lastimes a todos estos inocentes te venceré o caeré en el intento aunque tú seas All Might –dijo el joven de cabello verde

All Might: Tú lo pediste chico –este dijo para desaparecer y aparecer al lado del chico sin que este lo pudiera seguir con la mirada All Might lo tomo de un bazo con su mano y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al aire este lo dejo porque sabía que con la caída moriría

Izuku: ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? Aun lo recuero fue hace un año cuando llegamos a aquella isla –este dijo recordando cómo empezó todo esto

 **INTERMEDIO**

 **Nombre:** Izuku midoriya

 **Edad:** 16 años

 **Altura:** 1.69 cm

 **Particularidad:** One for all **(Ederado de All Might)**

 **Afiliación** : Estudiante en la escuela **(Antes)**

Estudiante de la Academia Zoo Phoenix **(Temporalmente)**

 **FIN DEL INTERMEDIO**

Estaba en la academia para héroes o A.U estaba en mi salón el grupo 1-A era sábado pero nos dijeron que fuéramos ese día para algo importante haci que todo el salón fue y ahí estaba el profesor Shota Aizawa

Profesor Aizawa: Bien chicos les dije el día de ayer que vinieran el día de hoy para darles una sorpresa –dijo el profesor con el cabello largo color negro con una camisa de manga larga del mismo color un cinturón gris pantalones negros y una botas negras pero había algo que lo destacaba y era la gran bufanda que tenia

Izuku(mentalmente): Espero que no sea entrenamiento como la otra vez –dijo el chico

Profesor Aizawa: Y la sorpresa será…que ustedes irán de viaje a diferentes partes del mundo –este dijo con su misma actitud simple de siempre

¿?: Pero profesor ¿Qué pasara con las clases? –pregunto levantandose un chico alto con lentes y el cuerpo marcado y su uniforme de la escuela que era de color gris

Profesor Aizawa: Oh si se me olvidaba gracias Lida –dijo el profesor

Lida: De nada –dijo sentándose

Profesor Aizawa: Como dijo Lida sobre las clases se suspenderán hasta que su tiempo fuera haya terminado no se preocupen sus calificaciones serán iguales a como está ahora pero se le agregaran puntos por ir al viaje –dijo entregándole los boletos a todos- ah y algo más sus aviones serán totalmente privados de parte de la escuela solo serán acompañados por un profesor pero eso se decidirá sorteándolo –terminando de darles los boletos y volviendo a su escritorio

¿?: Wow mira Izuku iré a áfrica vera tantos animales como leones jirafas estoy tan emocionada –dijo una chica de la misma altura que midoriya con pelo café y su uniforme de color gris con una falda de un gris más oscuro

Izuku: Que suerte Ochaco tienes y a ti ¿Qué te toco Lida? –pregunto

Lida: Me toco Alemania –dijo lida

Ochaco: ¿Por qué este serio, no estás feliz? –pregunto

Lida: Si lo estoy es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto es que ese país es parte del 20% del mundo que no tiene singularidad no quiero causar pánico –este dijo pensativo

Ochaco: Tranquilo yo sé que los resolverás y por cierto ¿Qué te toco Midoriya? –le pregunto

Izuku: El profesor no me dio nada –dijo triste pero vio al profesor acercarse

Profesor Aizawa: Toma Izuku se me olvidaba el tuyo –dijo dándole un boleto

Izuku: Gracias ya me había asustado –dijo aliviado

Profesor Aizawa: Mira tú boleto iras a un lugar especial yo no eh ido pero dicen que es bueno –dijo el profesor pero antes de irse- vengan a la sala de juntas en la dirección de la escuela –dijo para irse

¿?: Mira Izuku me toco Francia conoceré a chicas francesas –dijo un chico de pequeña estatura fanatizando este tenía el uniforme estándar pero tenía bolas azules muy oscuras en su cabeza

¿?: Como siempre Miñeta eres un pervertido –dijo un chico con la mitad del cabello rojo y la otra era blanca tenía los ojos del mismo color pero invertidos de lugar

Miñeta: Ya vino el aguafiestas mejor me voy adiós amigos –dijo el pequeño para irse

Lida: Yo igual tenemos que ir a la sala de juntas –dijo yéndose del salón

Izuku: Tiene razón Lida vamos Ochaco ¿vienes shoto? –le pregunto al chico bicolor

Shoto: Esta bien vamos –dijo para que los 3 se fueran seguidos de los demás del salón

 **Sala de juntas en la dirección de la escuela**

Todos los estudiantes estaban en un lado de la gran mesa mientras que los profesores del otro en medio estaba una caja con varios papeles con el nombre de los estudiante y de los profesores luego una especie de ratón enorme no tanto como un humano pero era mucho más grande de los normal tenía un traje y se subió a la mesa y fue leyendo los papelitos

¿?: Muy bien empecemos –pero fue interrumpido por Lida

Lida: pero director hay más alumnos que maestros –este dijo

Director: Lose es por eso que tenemos un sistema para eso solo podrán 4 profesores incluyéndome pero ustedes tendrán que votar haci iré eliminando los papeles de los profesores que no fueron elegidos y sortearemos para ver que profesores se van –y haci fue fueron decidiendo y los elegidos para ir fueron All might Trece y Aizawa y el director

 **Con 14 votos:** All might

 **Con 11 votos:** Aizawa

 **Con 12 votos:** Trece

 **Y con 10:** El director

Después de quitar los papeles con los nombres de los profesores que no irán quedaron los nombres de los profesores que si irán ahora falta la eliminación de los estudiantes

Director: Ahora eliminare a los estudiantes con las peores calificaciones y al final quedaran solo 4 –dijo seleccionado los estudiantes con mejor calificación

 **En primer lugar con 10 de calificación._** Izuku Midoriya

 **En segundo lugar con 9.8 de calificación._** Yaoyorozu Momo

 **En tercer lugar con 9.6 de calificación._** Tenía Lida

 **Y en cuarto lugar con 9.1 de calificación._** Ochaco Uraraka

Después de seleccionarlos algunos se fueron enojados otros decepcionados y otros simplemente les dio igual y haci fue donde se sorteó que maestro le tocaría a cada estudiante y haci fueron los resultados

 **Izuku Midoriya – All Might**

Izuku: ¡Genial! –dijo emocionado de que le tocara su héroe

 **Tenía Lida – Director**

Lida: Si el ingenio supera al musculo –dijo adquiriendo un brillo en sus lentes en reflejo de la luz

 **Y Ochaco Uraraka – Trece**

Ochako: Siii –dijo feliz de que le tocara a su profesor favorito

Después de seleccionar a todos los que irían fueron al lugar donde el avión los recogería ya que ese mismo tenía otra parada en otro país

 **En otro lugar del mundo en Estado Unidos (no sé si es hay exactamente)**

Habían 2 mujeres en un cuarto una acostada y una sentada, con las paredes grises y un reloj y plantas la que esta acostada era una mujer joven de cabello rubio con una cinta negra en él un saco gris con una camisa blanca debajo de este una falda de un gris más oscuro y zapatillas negras y las mujer sentada de edad avanzada llevaba un vestido de cuerpo completo de color gris y este tenía un arreglo blanco en la parte del cuello con zapatillas negras y esta sostiene papel y pluma anotando lo que la chica rubia le decía

Chica: Tuve ese sueño de nuevo…fue tan vivido esta vez –dijo la chica de cabello rubio

Anciana: ¿Quizás tu asignación de trabajo que viene jugo una parte en eso? –dijo la anciana

Chica: De pronto… pero ¿Por qué ese sueño? No lo he tenido en mucho tiempo –se cuestionó la chica- es solo que… fue inesperado –termino la chica

Después de decir eso se sentó y miro ansiosa por el sueño a la anciana

Chica: Era como estar volviendo a vivir toda la cosa –dijo mientras miraba a otro lado- y trayendo de nuevo todas esas memorias –luego se puso más seria y miro de cerca a la anciana- quiero decir, he estado estresada últimamente pero…nunca había tenido ese sueño tan repentinamente –termino de decir

Anciana: Bueno querida a mí me suena que –pero fue interrumpida por la chica

Chica: ¡OH MI DIOS, ES TARDE! –dijo pero antes de irse se dirigió a la anciana- muchas gracias por escucharme Sra. Winkler –dijo tomando su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de abrirla le dijo- déseme suerte –cuando salió grito- ¡TAXI!

 **En otro lugar**

Altavoz: *Bzzt* Srta. Keycey la de las 12 en punto está aquí…atrasada *Bzzt* -termino de decir el altavoz

Keycey: Déjala pasar –dijo una mujer de cabello blanco de saco gris y falda más oscuro y un medallón en el cuello

Después de decir eso pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la bella chica

Chica: ¡Siento mucho llegar tan tarde! –dijo desde la puerta

Keycey: Sigue –dijo aun revisando unos papeles en su escritorio

Chica: Yo uh…perdí la noción del tiempo –dijo apenada

Keycey: Todo esta-bien… –dijo mirándola porque al parecer estaba mojada

Chica: Esta eh…lloviendo afuera –dijo señalando la puerta

Keycey: Toma asiento por favor –dijo para acomodarse con los brazos- así podemos empezar a discutir sobre tu asignación con este programa –le dijo en un toco amargado

Chica: Otra vez, lo siento mucho por estar tarde –dijo de nuevo apenada

Keycey: Esta bien –dijo

Despues de eso la chica se quedó pensativa mientras Keycey se le quedaba mirando seria hasta que la rubia la miro y decidió preguntarle

Chica: Yo…¿te conozco de algún? –pero fue interrumpida

Keycey: Si –le contesto

Luego se miraron las 2 a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que keycey reacciono y se puso a leer un papel que tenía en el escritorio

Keycey: Bueno, revisando tu reporte y hoja de vida, no fui capaz de encontrar un trabajo apropiado para ti. Nosotros no parecemos tener una vacante aquí que necesita de tus talentos…–dijo haciendo que la otra pusiera una cara de pica esperanza- lo temo pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer –termino de decir para que la otra se aventara a su escritorio y le rogara

Chica: ¡ **¡POR FAVOR!**! ¡De verdad necesito este trabajo! He estado esperando tanto por esta asignación, ¡tiene que haber algo! –le suplico a la mujer de pelo blanco y esta reviso mientras un trueno sonaba al fondo pero en ese momento el altavoz sonó

Altavoz: *Bzzt* Srta. Keycey llegaron las personas sobre lo del asunto del viaje internacional…tarde, ¿qué les pasa hoy en día a las personas con lo de llegar tarde? –se quejó la persona que hablaba atreves del aparato

Keycey: Perdóname un momento cariño…diles que pasen –dijo para que los dejaran pasar y luego miro a la chica- ya veraz a estas personas son algo especiales –dijo

Después de unos segundos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a 2 personas aparentemente mojadas uno era al parecer un chico y el otro un adulto pero este era muy alto al menos de 2 metros, el adolecente tiene un cabello de color verde ojos del mismo y unas pecas en sus mejillas una chaqueta blanca y debajo una camisa del mismo color un pantalón café y unos tenis rojos el hombre tiene un cabello rubio con dos mechones largos apuntando hacia arriba y los ojos no se les podía ver por la sombra de sus cejas y viste un traje completo amarillo y por debajo una camisa blanca y una corbata y una sonrisa

¿?: Hola soy All Might y él es mi discípulo Izuku midoriya –dijo presentándose él y chico

 **INTERMEDIO**

 **Nombre:** Toshinori Yagi

 **Edad:** 39

 **Altura:** 2.20 cm

 **Particularidad:** One for all

 **Afiliación:** Profesor de la Academia para Héroes A.U **(Antes)**

Profesor de la Academia Zoo Phoenix **(Temporalmente)**

 **FIN DEL INTERMEDIO**

Entraron dos personas al cuarto donde estaba keycey y la chica el primero era un chico adolecente y la otra persona era un adulto de gran altura y al parecer estaban mojado igual que la chica rubia

¿?: Hola soy All Might y este chico es Izuku Midoriya...¿y tus modales chico? –le dijo al chico de cabello verde

Izuku: ¡Perdón! Hola buenas tardes soy Izuku midoriya es un gusto –dijo nervioso y haciendo una reverencia

Keycey: Un gusto –dijo con una sonrisa

Chica: El gusto es mío soy Cameron, Cameron Walden…wow que nombres tan raros ¿de dónde son? –pregunto

All Might: Somos de Japón venimos a Estados Unidos ya que nos llevarían a un lugar especial por asuntos de trabajo –dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer del escritorio

Izuku: Espera no me dijiste que era por asuntos de trabajo ni siquiera he terminado de estudiar en la academia –reprocho el chico

All Might: Descuida mi chico Midoriya solo imagina que me acompañas a una misión de héroes –le dijo

Cameron: ¿Héroes, cómo? –pero fue interrumpida

Keycey: Disculpe señorita ¿seguimos? –le dijo

Cameron: Cierto entonces lo cesecito por favor –le dijo

Keycey: Bueno…tú tienes un título de consejería, ¿cierto? –pregunto

Cameron: ¡Sí! ¡lo tengo! –dijo- ¡lo tomo! **¡POR FAVOR!** –dijo rogándole

Izuku: Wow sí que está desesperada All Might –le dijo

All Might: La comprendo después de todo haci estuve yo cuando le pedí el trabajo de profesor al director de la A.U –dijo recordando aquellos momento

Keycey: Es una posición de **transferencia** necesitaría de una re locación –le dijo

Cameron: **¡Lo tomo donde sea que es, lo tomo!** –dijo Cameron hasta el punto de parecer loca 

La chica de cabello blanco solo se le quedo mirando hasta que reacciono

Keycey: Esta bien entonces –dijo revisando de nuevo su portapapeles- un jet privado te llevara desde estee edificio el jueves a las 9:00…te sugiero que empaques tus cosas –dijo

Cameron: ¡Si muchas gracias! –dijo abrazándola pero a la chica de cabello blanco se le iluminaron los ojos de un resplandor amarillo

Midoriya: ¿Viste sus ojos cuando la señorita Cameron la abrazo All Might? –dijo un poco preocupado

All Might: Si se iluminaron ¿crees que tenga una particularidad? –le pregunto

Izuku: No lo creo Estados Unidos es parte del 20% que no tiene particularidad –dijo sin comprender lo que pasaba

All Might: Sera mejor no preguntar y dejar que las cosas pasen después de todo iremos a otro lugar que ni siquiera yo he ido y eso que he ido a la mayoría del mundo –dijo con una pequeña risa

Keycey: No llegues tarde –le dijo con una voz obvia

Cameron: Oh no lo hare –dijo como si nunca llegara tarde 7m7- ¡muchas gracias! –agradeció de nuevo

Keycey: No es ningún problema, Srta. Walden –dijo tomando una manzana

Cameron: **¡OH!** ¡llámame Cameron!, ¡gracias, otra vez! –dijo abriendo la puerta y yéndose

Keycey: Muy bien perdonen la espera siguen ustedes –dijo

All Might: Si seguimos nosotros –dijo sentándose en la silla seguido de Izuku

Keycey: Muy bien va a…mire ustedes van donde la Srta. Cameron, pero igual necesitara una re locación ¿usted tiene un certificado de profesor cierto? –pregunto

All Might: Así es –le respondió

Keycey: Esta bien, puede venir el jueves a las 9:00 para que un jet los recoja –dijo

All Might: ¿Así nada más sin información de que aremos allá? –dijo preocupado

Keycey: Lo siento no me dejan decir esos datos –dijo en tono seco

All MIhgt: *suspiro* Esta bien vendremos el jueves –dijo levantándose haciendo una reverencia- gracias –dijo al ultime y yéndose

Cuando la habitación quedo vacia empezaron a emanar pequeños rayos de la nada seguido de una risa de lo que parecía ser Keycey

Keycey: **HM HM HM HM HM NO ALL MIGHT…** –dijo haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran de un color amarillo con un espiral dorado en ellos la manzana que sostenía fue adquiriendo una marca dorada en forma de espiral mientras su dedos se hacían mas delgados y largos luego de unos momentos se había transformado ahora ella tenía el cabello ondeando y como si estuviera rodeado por electricidad al igual que sus pestañas tenía los ojos amarillos con negro en forma de espiral y su atuendo había cambiado a uno blanco y al final solo dijo- **GRACIAS A TI** –dijo con una sonrisa macabra

 **Jueves por la mañana en el ´´jet´´ ejem ejem avión**

Cameron había llegado a las 9:10 ´´tarde´´ pero cuando llego vio a All Might con Izuku midoriya estaban hablando con una chica con el cabello de color verde unos anteojos de aviador sobre la cabeza una bufanda verde con unas marcas negras un vestido completo verde y un cinturón gris y unos guantes negros **.** Cameron se acercó a ellos y dijo

Cameron: Hola –dijo tímidamente

All Might: ¡Hola Srta. Cameron! –dijo

Izuku: Hola Cameron –dijo con una sonrisa

Cameron: Hola All Might hola Izuku –los saludo

¿?: Wow y pensé que mi nombre era raro –dijo la chica de cabello verde

Cameron: Nunca he estado en un jet priva-¿?: Avión –Cameron:… antes… ¿eres tu la piloto señora…?-¿?: Snake-Cameron: ¿Snake? –dijo

All Might: Si Srta. Cameron ella es la piloto –afirmo

Caameron: Interesante nombre, ¿significa algo? –pregunto- porque nunca he oído de alguien que nombre a su hijo de esa forma…bueno solo ellos pero son de Japón –dijo

Snake: Guarda esa habladuría para después corazón –dijo tirando su cigarrillo- no quiero volar con dolor de cabeza –dijo aplastando su cigarrillo

Cameron: ¡Oh! ¡lo-lo siento es solo que estoy un poco ansiosa…hiendo a un nuevo lugar y todo eso ¿lo sabes? –dijo

Snake: Seguro… y ustedes no se queden hay parados o los dejo –le dijo a al adulto y al chico

All Might: ¡Cierto! Vamos Midoriya –dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Izuku: Vamos –afirmo el chico

Snake: Solo ponte un calcetín en la boca hasta que lleguemos

Después de que todos se subieran Cameron al lado de la ventana All Might atrás de ella e Izuku adelante, el avión empezó a despegar recorriendo toda la pista hasta que se despegó del suelo y comenzó a volar Izuku vio a Cameron preocupada haci que decidió preguntarle

Izuku: Srta. Cameron, ¿está bien? –dijo preocupado

Cameron: ¿Qué? A si estoy bien solo espero que esta sea una buena idea –dijo mirando preocupada a la ventana

Izuku: Descuida creo que fue la correcta después de todo conoceremos un lugar nuevo, ¿verdad All Might?... ah ¿All Might? –reviso al hombre pero este solo estaba durmiendo

Cameron: Gracias Midoriya –dijo con una sonrisa- wow no sabia que este bosque era haci de grande, ¡hemos estado volando por el por horas, parece que no tiene fin! –dijo

Snake: Si, ¿Por qué m*erda crees que los llaman el bosque ``oceánica`` hm? Porque esr grande ¿Qué dije sobre hablar? –dijo en un tono seco

Izuku: De nada y dime Izuku –correspondió la sonrisa, miro por la ventana y vio un pájaro enorme- wow mira eso –señalo a la ventana

Cameron: *Gasp* oh por –dijo estupefacta

Izuku: Nunca había visto un pájaro haci de enorme –dijo sorprendido

Pájaro gigante: Honk –grazno

Cameron: **Snake¡** -grito haciendo que la piloto e Izuku se asustaran por el repentino grito- ¡HAY UN PAJARO GIGANTE AFUERA DE LA VENTANA! –dijo asustada

Snake: ¿Qué? –dijo incrédula

Cameron: ¡P-PAJARO GIGANTE! ¡ERA ENORME-GIGANTE! –dijo pero Snake empezaba a enojarse

Izuku: Cameron cálmate talvez sea inofensivo –dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

Cameron: ¡PERO!, ¡¿Y SI ATACA EL AVION?! –dijo asustada pero en ese momento Snake grito

Snake: **¡REGRESEN A SUS SILLAS!** –dijo enojada mostrando dos colmillos gigantes algo que no paso desapercibido por Izuku

Cameron obedeció y fue rápido donde estaba el pájaro pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba lo que la dejo completamente confundida y solo pensó para sí misma

Cameron(Mentalmete): Genial…ahora estoy viendo cosas –penso

Izuku(Mentalmente): Se fue ese ave gigante pero, ¿Chicas con ojos brillantes y otras con colmillos y aves gigantes no se supones que Estados Unidos es parte del 20% sin particularidad? –se cuestionó el chico- ahora que lo pienso, ¿el escandalo no abra despertado a All Might? –dijo revisándolo pero seguía durmiendo

Las horas pasaron y se volvió tarde hasta que era noche y Cameron decidió dormirse Izuku solo se quedó despierto por si algo pasaba, Izuku solo vio dormir a Cameron y una sensación cálida lo invadió una sensación que le recordó a su madre el bostezo y le pregunto a la conductora

Izuku: Disculpe Srta. Snake, ¿cuándo llegaremos? –le pregunto

Snake: *suspiro* Dentro de poco niño deberías descansar cuando lleguemos querrás estar con muchas energías créeme –le dijo

Izuku: Descuida estaré con muchas energías eh pasado días sin dormir y aun así estoy con muchas energías después –dijo

Snake: Ok niño es decisión tuya después de todo –dijo volviendo a lo que estaba (ósea conducir en paz :V)

Después de unas horas Izuku decidió dormirse ya que Snake tenía razón paso el tiempo y estaba amaneciendo Izuku se estaba despertando y vio que estaba apenas amaneciendo cuando despertó por completo vio que Cameron seguía dormida pero algo estaba mal Snake no estaba y All Might tampoco él pensaba que algo estaba mal

Izuku: ¿All Might? ¡¿All Might?! –se empezaba a preocupar haci que decido despertar a Cameron- Cameron despierta, Cameron ¡CAMERON!-grito haciendo que esta se despertara y se asustara

Cameron: ¡¿Qué-que paso, Izuku?! –pregunto aun asustada por el repentino grito de este

Izuku: Cameron tenemos que irnos All Might y Snake no están –dijo ya alterado y preocupado

Cameron: ¡¿Qué?! Ok, ok salgamos del avión –dijo levantándose del asiento y yendo a la puerta del avión pero esta estaba atorada- Izuku esta atorada –le dijo

Izuku: Déjame ver –intento forzarla pero no dio resultado entonces decidió golpearla con su hombro pero dio el mismo resultado- aste para atrás derribare la puerta –dijo apartando a Cameron

Cameron: ¿Cómo? Eres un niño –dijo

Izuku: ¿Has oído de las particularidades en el resto del mundo? –pregunto poniendo su pulgar sobre el dedo índice

Cameron: Si ¿pero porque… espera tienes? –pero fue interrumpida

Izuku: Si te contare la historia luego –dijo cuando estaba listo su brazo derecho se ilumino por una luz roja y luego extendió su dedo índice con fuerza causando una fuerte ola de aire provocando que la puerta se desprendiera y saliera volando

Cameron: ¿Pe-pero? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! –dijo ya asustada

Izuku: Te contare después tenemos que salir –dijo tomándola de la mano lo que sonrojo a esta y salieron pero cuando salieron se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había algo que no esperaban

Grupo: **¡SORPRESA!** –dijeron lo que parecían unos animales otros humanoides y otros no sabían lo que eran

¿?: ¡Ha no les dije que podría hacerlo! –dijo una silueta delgada con 2 mechones de pelo largo colgando de su frente

Izuku: ¿Alll Might? –pregunto el chico

All Might: Haci es mí chico soy yo –dijo un All Might bastante delgado a comparación de su versión musculosa este tenía los ojos negros con las pupilas azules y 2 mechosnes largos de pelo colgando de su cabeza

Izuku: Pe-pero All Might tu forma –pero fue interrumpido- y, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto

All Might: Tranquilo todo a su tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa

¿?: ¡Bienvenida al Zoológico señorita Cameron y Walden y tu Izuku Midoriya! –dijo una especie de serpiente gigante con brazos y un sombrero de copa poniendo su brazo alrededor de Izuku y Cameron- bueno ¡hah! ¡Claro que esto no es un zoo un poco irónico que justo lo haya llamado así en realidad! –termino de decir pero él no sabía que Cameron estaba aterrada mientras que Izuku solo estaba nervioso

¿?: ¡Sera un placer conocerte querida y ati chico! –dijo una especie de lagarto humanoide de piel verde y llevaba un monóculo saludando con la mano al chico y a la chica

Izuku: Ho-hola señor un gusto –dijo Izuku nervioso

¿?: ¡Ella parece que es pequeña flacucha ``desgarbada`` temblorosa! ¿no? –dijo otro lagarto humanoide con el cabello largo de color dorado piel aqua unos guantes que le llegaban por arriba de los codos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas una camisa que empezaba roja y terminar en tono negro un pantalón igual botas negras y un gorro- y tu chico espero que pages esa puerta –dijo en un tono enojado

Izuku: Yo eh… ¿hola? –dijo sonrojado y nervioso

¿?: Era broma tranquilo muchacho por cierto buen golpe el que le diste a la puerta aunque casi nos pega –término de decir luego llego un zorro interrumpiendo

Zorro: Oh disparates Carrie, creo que la Srta. Cameron se ve perfectamente bien –dijo un zorro gigante de color rojo con las orejas negras ojos amarillos con las pupilas negras y un medallón azul mientras rodeaba a Cameron con su cola que terminaba en la punta de color negro

¿?: ¡Tomare tu palabra en eso, Fabian! –grito alguien y luego se acercó y se recargo en la cabeza del zorro- ¡buen amanecer!... ¿mañana?... ¡día! –dijo una chica de piel verde los ojos del mismo y las pupilas totalmente blancas con el cabello en puntas esta era muy delgada y vestía un traje verde con unos pantalones negros

Todos se le quedaron mirando pero fue un silencio incomodo hasta que Izuku se dio cuenta de que Cameron estaba aterrada entonces decidió calmarla antes de que fuera tarde

Izuku: Cameron no tenga –pero fue interrumpido por un grito

Cameron: ¡EEEEEEIIIAAAHHHHHHHHHHHEE! –grito desesperada mientras los otros se quedaban confundidos

Izuku: Demasiado tarde supongo –dijo sobándose la oreja ya que estaba muy cerca del grito

Cameron: ¡A-aléjense! ¡TODOS USTEDES! –dijo totalmente aterrada

All Might: Srta. Cameron tranquilícese por favor –dijo tratando de calmarla

Calmarla:¡No te me acerques eres uno de ellos! –dijo

Solo se le quedaron viendo una mujer de piel blanca con cabello rojo y un vestido negro un leopardo gigante con cara de engreído y un se humanoide con cabeza de calamar aunque este solo hizo un ruido que provoco que Cameron volviera a estar a la defensiva

Cameron: ¡Lo digo enserio aléjense de mí! –dijo asustada y dejando a todos incrédulos or su comportamiento

Serpiente gigante: Cálmate querida –dijo

Cameron: Miren, ¿Qué es eso? –dijo pensando que lo creyeran pero el único que cayo fue la serpiente gigante y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

 ***HAAAAAAAAAAAA*** fue lo único que estuvo gritando mientras corría pero se detuvo al llegar al borde de un risco

Cameron: Oh por –pero no termino la frase por lo sorprendida que estaba- ¿pero qué…?

Lo que vio la dejo sin habla eran animales y todo tipo de criatura una gigante y otras pequeñas y las calles eran extrañas teniendo unas ollo o incluso ojos que parecían tener vida propia esta solo retrocedió

Cameron: Esto no está pasando…estoy, estoy soñando –fue lo único que dijo antes de toparse con algo y vio que el leopardo gigante por lo que esta se asusto

Leopardo: ¿hay algún problema señorita? –este dijo pero enseguida ilumino sus ojos haciéndola dormir y cayendo entre sus patas este solo escucho que alguien se acercaba y era All Might y Izuku

Izuku: ¿Estará bien? –pregunto

Leopardo: Si mientras no haga una locura –dijo el leopardo

All Might: *suspiro* le costara adaptarse pero lo hará yo confió en ella –dijo con una cara seria

Izuku: Yo igual…bueno tenemos que llevarla a algún lado –dijo

Leopardo: A si vengan espero que les guste –dijo el leopardo y se fue seguido de las 2 personas

 **Pum aquí acaba el episodio uff que largo no? el episodio más largo que e echo hasta ahora espero que lo hayan disfrutado su es así me gustaría que opinan poniendo su comentario y nada :v adiós por cierto si quieren leer la historia vallan a leerla o quédense si no quieren spoilers bueno sin más que decir adiossss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin comentarios…**

Cameron estaba despertando al parecer estaba acostada en una cama de metal cuando estaba despertando se preguntaba dónde estaba hasta que abrió los ojos completamente y vio a una chica de cabello rubio corto

¿?: ¿Estas bien corazón? –pregunto la chica

Cameron: ¿Qu-que está pasando? –pregunto confundida mientras veía a la chica y se sentaba- ¿Dónde estoy? –le dijo

¿?: ¡Querida, estas en la oficina del enfermero! –le contesto

Cameron: Oh, gracias a dios…acabo de tener el peor sueño de –pero paro de hablar al ver que la otra chica saco una especie de taladro- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto con miedo

¿?: ¡Willis dijo que necesitabas de una revisión! –dijo este en un tono totalmente maniático y sosteniendo un muñeco de trapo- ¡Willis es muy inteligente de verdad! –dijo mirando su muñeco y esta encendió el taladro haciendo un sonido que aterraría a cualquiera Cameron solo se escabullo entre sus piernas gritando ayuda y de repente entro All Might por la puerta en su forma original (la delgada)

All Might: ¡¿Srta. Cameron se encuentra bien?! –dijo alarmado de escuchar su grito de ayuda

Cameron: ¡All Might gracias al cielo estoy muy asustada todos están dementes! –dijo alarmada hasta que detrás del hombre delgado vio al leopardo y este solo dijo

Leopardo: ¿Se siente mejor, señorita Walden? –pregunto en tono seco

Cameron: No –dijo en lo bajo seguido de unas caras de desesperación- ¡OKAY O-KAY! ¡ESTO ES SOLO UN SUEÑO LOCO! ¡DESPIERTA CAMERON! ¡DESPIERTA! –dijo gritnaod en voz alta

¿?: Despiertaaaaa –dijo la chica en un tono de melodía

Cameron abrió los ojos y volteo a ver pero el hombre delgado y el leopardo gigante y este solo le dijo

Leopardo: ¿Ya terminaste? –pregunto

Cameron: Okay…me rindo…¿Qué está sucediendo? –dijo desesperada

Leopardo: No fuiste informada sobre –pero fue interrumpido por ella

Cameron: ¿Sobre qué? ¿Informada sobre qué? –pregunto histérica pero esa pregunta llamo la atención de All Might

All Might: Tiene un buen punto yo tampoco fui informado sobre nada solo me dijeron que iba a hacer un maestro el de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para ser exacto y por lo que escuche ella acepto el puesto de consejería –dijo apoyando a Cameron

Leopardo: ¿No fueron informados sobre este lugar? –pregunto sorprendido

All Might: Solo me dijeron que este era un lugar especial –contesto

Cameron: ¿Enviada a dónde? ¿¡Donde estoy!? –dijo al punto de casi enloquecer

El leopardo se quedó con una cara de confusión para después hacer otra que parecía de culpa y duda hasta que puso una cara que parecía enojada darse la vuelta y decir

Leopardo: Síganme…–dijo caminando hacia un lado

Antes de avanzar Cameron y All Might solo vieron como la chica se besaba con lo que parecía ser su muñeco de trapo llamado Willis estos solo se miraron entre si confundidos

Cameron: T-tu eres un leopardo gigante –dijo un poco nerviosa

Leopardo: Si –dijo así como si nada

Cameron: Solo revisaba –dijo mirando al suelo

Leopardo: Y por cierto All Might, ¿Cómo entrenaras a los estudiantes? –pregunto

All Might: ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo

Leopardo: Nada es solo que eres...–dijo sin terminar la frase

All Might: ¿Flacucho?, bueno en realidad no los entrenare así –dijo transformándose en su forma heroica sorprendiendo al leopardo y a Cameron porque nunca lo habían visto transformarse haci- así es como los entrenare –dijo con una voz más profunda

Leopardo: Wow me dejaste sorprendido al parecer tú si serás un buen profesor para el entrenamiento –dijo

Cameron: Y All Might, ¿Cómo es que logras eso? Es decir lo de transformarte –pregunto curiosa

All Might: *Suspiro* Esta bien les contare como obtuve mi particularidad –dijo con una voz más seria- Yo era un niño con mucha energía determinado y cuando me proponía en algo no descansaba hasta cumplirlo, tenía un héroe llamado el Gran Torino él tenía una particularidad que en esos tiempos era única ya que podía manipular el aire para poder impulsarse, él era el mejor héroe en ese tiempo hubo una vez que se esforzó tanto que pudo alcanzar la velocidad de la luz y esa ocasión fue cuando combatió contra un poderoso enemigo All for one cuando supe que lo derroto quise ser como el pero había un problema no tenía particularidad por lo que sabía cuando era joven solo el 60% del mundo poseía estas cualidades, cuando me entere de que no tenía particularidad me quede devastado mi padre y madre intentaron consolarme pero yo quería estar solo por lo que un día ellos salieron pero nunca regresaron cuando me entere de que tuvieron un accidente de auto y murieron me quede solo sin nada que hacer –fue interrumpido por Cameron

Cameron: Lo siento –dijo Cameron triste

Leopardo: Yo igual –dijo de igual forma

All Might: Gracias seguiré con la historia. Cuando paso un tiempo mi tía me cuido después de que mis padre murieran aunque éramos pobres me esforcé al máximo hasta que mi vida cambio después del torneo de artes marciales donde un héroe te elegiría yo no era reconocido por mi inteligencia o técnica pero había algo que tenía y era la dedicación aunque eso no fue suficiente porque termine en 2 lugar pero no sé porque eso no detuvo al héroe profesional elegirme cuando me entere de quien me había elegido no pude creerlo pues quien me había escogido no fue nada más y nada menos que Gran Torino yo he pregunte porque me había elegido si no tenía particularidad pero el solo me dijo que veía algo en mi algo que le recordaba a el cuando era joven algo que no importara que sin importar que situación yo jamás me rendiría eso fue la razón por lo que me eligió como alumno cuando me entreno solo lo haci por medio de puro entrenamiento duro había veces en que entrenaba tan duro que me fracturaba o incluso me dejaba en el hospital por el sobre esfuerzo y en ocasiones por la pérdida de sangre –termino de decir con un escalofrió

Cameron: Wow no me imagino eso –dijo

Leopardo: Wow solo espero que no sean tan duro con los estudiantes –dijo imaginándose a todos lastimados por el excesivo entrenamiento aunque imagino a alguien que si lo soportaría sujeto que no estaba seguro de donde venía solo de que era muy poderoso

All Might: Jajaja ¡tranquilo no seré muy duro! Bueno continuare. Pasaron los años y con el entrenamiento pude se apto para que Gran Torino me heredara una particularidad que fue pasada de héroe a héroe y ese era el One for all al principio no sabía controlarlo y en ocasiones destruía estructuras o cosas por no saber cómo controlarlo paso el tiempo y aprendí a controlarlo a la perfección al punto de desarrollar mis propias técnicas para el combate cuando el momento llego él se retiró y me dejo su puesto de héroe profesional a mí pero había un problema cuando un viejo enemigo se enteró de que Gran Torino se retiraba de ser héroes no dejo pasar la oportunidad y comenzó a actuar primero fueron secuaces que trabajaban para el después de que los derrotara el comenzó a hacer los ataques con enemigos más fuertes mandando a seres llamados nomus, son seres diseñados específicamente para derrotarme aunque tenían la capacidad de destruir ciudades completas en cuestión de días no eran rivales para mi después de que derrotara a todas sus creaciones él se enojó y me amenazo con que si no dejaba de interferir en sus asuntos él personalmente iría a asesinarme pero no me iba a dejar intimidar fue entonces que un día él me había tendido una trampa cuando me entere de que un metro lleno de pasajeros estaba fuera de control fui enseguida pero fue demasiado tarde 3 nomus se interpusieron en mi camino haci que no perdí tiempo y con mi golpe Texas smash los derrote pero fue demasiado tarde el metro ya se había estrellado haci que enseguida trate de sacar todos los pasajeros pero varios habían muerto y los demás estaba heridos de gravedad –dijo apretando los puños

Cameron: ¡Oh dios mío! debió ser bastante duro ver tantas personas morir –dijo

Leopardo: valla –dijo

All Might: Cuando había bajado a todos los pasajeros pensé que había terminado pero no era haci cuando todos estaba a salvo un camión con una carga de combustible fue lanzado directo a los civiles reaccione pero cuando estaba por salvarlos alguien me dio un golpe un golpe que me dolió un dolor que no había sentido desde el entrenamiento con Gran Torino cuando me recupere todo estaba destruido en llamas y no había señales de vida pensé que era una pesadilla solo podía ver una silueta entre las llamas cuando se acercó a mi supe de quien se trataba

Cameron: ¡Que monstruo haría eso! –dijo con enojo y una lagrima por tal masacre

Leopardo: Ni yo sería capaz de imaginar todo eso –dijo serio- ¿de quién se trataría? –el pregunto

All Might: All for one –dijo haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera pero miro enfrente unas puertas e imagino que ya habían llegado entonces dijo- bueno ya llegamos les contare el resto de la historia en otra ocasión –dijo haciendo una sonrisa de nuevo

Cameron: Pero se estaba haciendo emocionante –dijo reprochando

Leopardo: Srta. Cameron por favor debería respetar su privacidad –dijo mirándola

All Might: Descuida se las contare se los puedo asegurar pero será en otra ocasión por ahora nos debe explicar todo sobre este lugar –dijo volviendo a su forma normal

Leopardo: Bueno entren –dijo invitándolos a pasar a la habitación

Cuando entraron vieron 2 escritorios uno donde se dirigía el leopardo y el otro estaba un tipo de calamar humanoide con una tetera y una taza entre sus ventosas

Leopardo: Tomen asiento –dijo sentándose el también de repente el calamar hizo un ruido que les causo un pequeño susto a All Might y a Cameron

Calamar humanoide: Slurrrrpppp –fue el ruido que hizo

Cameron solo se puso nerviosa mientras que All Might solo sentía un escalofrió Cameron vio al leopardo y señalo al calamar con cara de que le dijera quien es el

Leopardo: ¡Oh! Este es el rector Winston. Es inofensivo –dijo mirándolo

Cameron: Seguro –dijo encogiéndose en su silla All Might y el leopardo solo la miraron con una cara de pena temiendo que no se pudiera adaptar

Leopardo: Bueno mi querida señorita Cameron y usted All Might. Tengo unas noticias para ustedes. Mi nombre es Zechariah, y lamento informarles que parece haber ocurrido algún error con la compañía que los empleo ¿fue contratada para ser consejera y usted para maestro, cierto?

Cameron: S-si –dijo algo temeroso

All might: Correcto Zechariah –afirmo

Zechariah: Bueno todos los humano empleados o elegidos son informados con los detalles estrictos de este mundo, y es su decisión ser transferidos –dijo haciendo que All Might sospechara lo que significaba estar aquí- quien haya sido quien los mando, hizo algo increíblemente deshonesto… ya que estando aquí, no podrán volver al mundo exterior vez conocieron…–termino de decir haciendo que a All Might se le helara la sangre

Cameron: ¿E-entonces estoy atorado en este loco mundo de animales gigantes parlantes?

Zecharianh: Lamento que haci sea señorita. También esta es una sociedad inter especie. Hay muchas criaturas, no solo ``animales`` –dijo acercándose hasta su cara

All Might se quedó pensando en lo de que no volvería a su mundo que tal si destruyen a Japón por que no lo está defendiendo y no solo el sino también por Izuku él tiene amigos una familia no le podía hacer eso tendría que hacer algo para decírselo y enviarlo a allá incluso si eso significa que él se quede aquí. Cameron solo preguntaba cosas por su temor a lo desconocido

 **INTERMEDIO**

 **Nombre:** Zechariah

 **Edad:**

 **Altura:**

 **Particularidad:** Ninguna pero parece tener la habilidad de dormir si te mira a los ojos

 **Afiliación:** Maestro de la Academia Zoo Phoenix

Cameron: ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿otras cosas de miedo? ¿vampiros? –dijo

Zechariah: Si –dijo sin animo

Cameron: ¿Sirenas? ¿demonios? ¿fantasmas? –pregunto con el miedo invadiéndola

Zechariah: Si –contesto de la misma manera

Cameron: ¿Aliens? –dijo ya con miedo

Zechariah: Los aliens no existen, Cameron –dijo con los ojos cerrados

All Might: ¿Dónde estamos ahora? –pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

Zechariah: Están en la academia Zoo Phoenix. Aquí es donde fueron empleados, así que los trajimos aquí ¿les gustaría un tour?

Cameron: ¿Okay…? Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Dónde está Izuku? –dijo recordando al chico

All Might: Tienes razón yo me pregunto lo mismo la última vez que lo vi me dijo que exploraría toda la escuela espero que este bien, y también me gustaría conocer más sobre este lugar –dijo

Zechariah: Jackie, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor? –dijo atravez de un comunicador que tenía en la punta de su cola

Jackie: Absolutamente –contesto una voz femenina desde el mismo aparato

Cameron: ¿Quién es Jackie? –pregunto sosteniendo la cola del leopardo

All Might: Srta. Cameron tranquilícese –dijo tratando de calmarla

Jackie: ¡Hey heey heeeey! –dijo en melodía una chica en la puerta de la oficina esta tenía el pelo de diferentes colores (azul verde y amarillo) tenía piel morena y un vestido azul marino en la parte superior y una gama más suave en la parte inferior con los bordes amarillo y un listón del mismo amarillo

Jackie: ¡Hola, hola! ¡soy Jackie! Soy la instructora de drama ¿así que eres la niña de la que todo el mundo está hablando? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo en tono alegre

Cameron: Cameron –dijo un poco tímida

Jackie: Causaste una gran escena, ¿hm, Cam? –dijo

Cameron: Cameron –dijo en el mismo tono de tímida

Jackie: ¡Y tú no te quedas atrás amigo todos están hablando de ti también y tu estudiante incluso hay rumores de que ese chico tiene súper poderes! o algo por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto alegre

All Might: Soy All Might aunque ese no es mi nombre real pero dime haci muchos me dicen que no se acuerdan o pronuncian bien mi verdadero nombre –dijo

Jackie: Esta bien Might –dijo dándole la mano

All Might: Me agradas –dijo con una sonrisa

Zechariah: Ellos necesitan un tour Jackie –le dijo a su compañera

Jackie: ¡Ni otra palabra Zach! ¡yo me encargo! –dijo llevándose a los 2 entre sus brazos

Después de salir de ahí fueron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de acuario con varios peces que si conocían y otras criaturas marinas que no mientras que del otro lado era una puerta con un camino de roca unas escaleras que subían a alguna parte y en medio un elevador (ascensor)

Jackie: ¡Enserio creo que amaran trabajar aquí! Este es el salón principal. Desde aquí se dividen todas las alas del estudio –dijo

Cameron: ¿Me he vuelto loca? –dijo mirando el lugar

Jackie: No, no en realidad –le dijo

All Might: L a verdad estoy sorprendido por todo esto –dijo mirando a los peces

Jackie: Gracias los de los peces fue mi idea –dijo con una sonrisa

All Might: Buena idea –afirmo

Jackie: Vengan les mostrare mi ala –dijo entrando a una puerta con un telón seguido de los 2 humanos

Cuando entraron vieron todo tipo de obra y artes teatrales

Jackie: ¡Este es el ala de artes! –dijo feliz de mostrar su área de confort

Cameron: Oh mi…nunca lo habría imaginado –dijo mirando a todos lados

Jackie: ¡Hahaha sarcasmo! Me gustas Cam. –dijo señalándola con sus dos manos

Luego caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación y Jackie dijo

Jackie: ¡BEBE! ¡tengo a dos personas para que conozcas! -dijo alegremente

¿?: ¡Ok chicas! Cuando terminen de calentar –dijo sin terminar la frase ya que vio a Jackie y le dijo con toda la alegría que tenía- ¡JACKIE! –dijo un hombre de cabello rojo con blanco y azul ojos amarillos un diente de oro al parecer una camisa roja de rayas azules un moño con puntos de varios colores unos vaqueros (pantalones) y unos zapatos de blanco con negro (tenían un nombre pero se me olvido)

Cameron: Oh dios –dijo insegura

All Might: Valla –dijo al ver al hombre con un tutu

Estos solo se abrazaron mientras Cameron y All Might veían incomodos la escena hasta que el hombre se dirigió a los 2 y les dijo

¿?: Salutaciones. ¿Miss…? ¿nombres? –les pregunto

Cameron: C-cameron –dijo saludándolo con su mano

All Might: All Might –dijo haciendo lo mismo

¿?: ¡Soopity-doopity de conocerte! ¡mi nombre es Alanzo llámenme al! ¡es más corto! –dijo presentándose

Cameron: Heh…encantada de conocerte… -dijo incomoda

All Might: Es un gusto –dijo All Might mientras las bailarinas los veían curiosos

Cameron: Entonces, que materia –pero fue respondida al instante por alanzo

Alanzo: Danza –dijo ruborizado

Jackie: Bueno corazón, tenemos que correr ¡tengo mucha escuela que enseñar! –dijo empujando a Cameron y a All Might

Alanzo: ¡Tú has tu magia mujer! –dijo señalándola con las 2 manos

Después de salir del cuarto donde Alanzo enseñaba danza Cameron pregunto

Cameron: ¿Él era…? –pregunto pero fue respondida al instante por Jackie

Jackie: Él era mi esposo, los dos trabajamos en esta ala –le contesto

Luego de caminar llegaron a una sala y Jackie dijo

Jackie: Y aquí es –dijo entrando al cuarto- ¡la sala de arte! –dijo viendo a 2 chicas que estaban haciendo una pintura

Luego fueron a otra habitación donde había un cocodrilo amarillo con cuadros negros tocando un trombón de los mismos colores un tipo de gato con un saxofón y un puerco spin negro con un violín del mismo color

Jackie: ¡La sala de música! –dijo

Entraron a un cuarto donde había varios animales había un muro verde con dos animales y un ventilador gigante que los estaba echando ara atrás por su potencia y tres en una computadora y al parecer no veían nada agradable pues se les notaba en su cara

Jackie: ¡La sala de video! –dijo luego de eso estuvieron caminando por los pasillos mientras All Might preguntaba algo

All Might: Aun me sorprende que alla animales parlantes de dónde vengo ellos no hablan bueno si lo hacen pero no los podemos entender, ¿cómo es que lo hacen? –dijo curioso

Jackie: No lo sé, evolución supongo –dijo suponiendo

Cameron: ¿por qué los animales tienes ventiladores gigantes? –pregunto

Jackie: Supongo que tienen un presupuesto más alto –supuso de nuevo

Cameron: ¿Pero porque? –pregunto ya un poco histérica

Jackie: Su último film casi gana el festival hmm…–respondió

Luego entraron a una habitación bueno casi ya que entraron donde estaba un teatro gigante con muchos pero muchos asientos

Jackie: ¡Y este es mi dominio! –dijo

Cameron: ¿Y esos son tus estudiantes? –pregunto viendo al fondo varias siluetas de animales y otras cosas :3

Jackie: ¡Sip! ¡ellos son mis pequeños prodigios! –dijo limpiándose una lagrima

De repente un pequeño zorro adorable tierno hermoso (bueno ya) y este se posó en los brazos de Cameron para después darle un beso con la lengua cuando lo eso se fue y Cameron se quedó con cara de wtf no solo porque le había dado un lengüetazo pero si los animales son como humanos ¿eso significa que le dio un beso? En cambio All Might solo acaricio su cabeza y el zorro se fue del ecenario pero todo eso fue interrumpido por la voz de Jackie

Jackie: ¡BUENAS TARDES MIS RELUCIENTES TORTOLOS! –dijo en melodía

Estudiante: ¡HEY JACKIE! –respondieron en el mismo tono

¿?: ¡ALL MIGHT! –dijo un voz conocida para el ex-héroe

All Might: ¡Izuku Midoriya! Qué bueno que estas bien –dijo

Izuku: ¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Oh espera –dijo mientras hacía fuercitas (pulso) con una especie de ser que era un poco más bajo que el chico era de color naranja y tenía antenas en las puntas de estas era de color azul y sus manos del mismo l igual que sus pies y tenía una cola con una cara en ella y tenía ojos azules

¿?: ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Jacks? Aghh me lo pones difícil Midoriya –dijo esforzándose hasta que desgraciadamente el perdió- ¡vamos! Estaba distraído –dijo enojado

Izuku: Jajaja eres un mal perdedor –dijo victorioso

Jackie: ¡Esta es la nueva consejera chicos! Y ¡él es su nuevo entrenador de física y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo! –dijo alegre

¿?: ¡Oh bien! –dijo un perro de color café

¿?:¡Oh bien! –dijo otro perro pero este era de un aspecto más demoniaco y aparte flotaba de pelaje rojo

¿?: Necesito de mucha, ´´ayuda´´ -dijo el mismo perro rojo mientras el otro lo miraba mal

Cameron: Um perdón…odio preguntarlo… ¿pero que eres exactamente? Quiero saber cuan asustada debería estar –le dijo al ser de color amarillo

¿?: Bueno yo –Perro café: kekeke –pero se calló cuando lo vio el otro -¿?: paso

Cameron solo retrocedió pero se topó con algo más pequeño que ella y solo pudo escuchar *meow* ella supo que era un gato pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una chica con el pelo café desordenado con un suéter amarillo con rayas negras y un mayon negro que solo dijo *hissss!* Solo dijo apartando el gato de Cameron

Perro demoniaco: ¡Te toco un trabajo difícil señorita! –dijo mientras Cameron lo miraba con una cara de confusión- solo decía –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Cameron: ¿C-como estas flotando así? –pregunto

Perro demoniaco: Oh bueno, es porque –puso una cara demoniaca y consiguió una lámpara iluminando su cara haciéndola más aterradora colmillos super grandes le salieron y sus ojos se hicieron más penetrantes- ¡Soy el anti-cristo! –dijo con una voz distorsionada y más grabe

Izuku: ¡Damian por favor ya me hiciste eso a mí no tienes por qué hacérselo a Cameron –dijo enojado

Jackie: ¡Grosero! –le dijo

Perro café: ¡Damian para ya con eso! –dijo también enojado

Por parte de Cameron solo tenía la mirada perdida seguramente había quedado en shock por el repentino ´´saludo´´ de aquel perro demonio

Damian: ¡Perdón! ¡solo me estaba presentando! –dijo como si él fuera la víctima- ¡vamos Kayla, respáldame querido ángel¡ -le dijo a una canguro que estaba sentada pero en el momento que este le dijo ella más rápido que un rayo se fue dejando solo una estela de humo, Damian solo se quedó indignado y enojado de que lo dejara en visto de esa manera

Ser amarillo: Así que tú eres el nuevo entrenador… esperaba algo mas ¿no lo sé? –dijo nervioso de decir lo siguiente

All Might: ¿esperabas, algo como esto? –dijo transformándose en su forma heroica sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Ser amarillo: Wow sip eso es lo que esperaba acepto entrenar –dijo feliz

Kayla: Wow es muy guapo talvez…–dijo mientras miraba al ser amarillo y este se puso celoso

Ser amarillo: ¡Hey! –dijo celoso

Kayla: Era broma tu siempre serás mi novio –dijo dándole un beso

Jackie: Wow sí que eres un muchachón esta vez sí tendremos un verdadero profesor lástima que los anteriores murieron –dijo

All Might: Espere, ¿Qué? –dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente

Perro café: ¡Me disculpo por mi primo! –dijo apenado- ¡hola! Mi nombre es Jack, y me gustaría agendar una cita con usted lo más pronto posible –dijo visiblemente tímido

Cameron: ¿Uh, okay…? –dijo algo desconcertada

Jack: ¡Disculpa! Ha sido un tiempo desde que tuve a alguien con quien hablar de mis proble –pero fue interrumpido

*Clanng* sonó un golpe sólido como si de metal se tratase Jack solo tenía los ojos cerrados porque creía que le había caído algo encima pero no sintió nada cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver a All Might sosteniendo una lámpara que iba dirección a la cabeza de Jack este solo se quedó sorprendido mientras que Cameron se tapó la boca con las manos y se quedó sorprendida el ser amarillo y Kayla fueron enseguida a ellos para ver si se encontraban bien

Ser amarillo: ¡Ah viejo, no otra vez! ¿estás bien amigo? –dijo mirando si su amigo estaba bien

Izuku Midorilla: Uff eso estuvo cerca –dijo aliviado

Jack: S-si creo que estoy bien esta vez no me paso nada –dijo sin poder creérselo después miro a All Might que estaba arriba de él sosteniendo la lámpara

All Might: ¿Estas bien, chico? –pregunto aventando la lámpara hacia un lado

Jack: Si, ¡gracias te lo agradezco mucho estas cosas me pasaban a menudo¡ -dijo agradecido- acepto entrenar contigo necesito ponerme en forma, ya me está saliendo una pancita –dijo revisando su estomago

All Might: De nada Jack después de todo eso es lo que hacía antes –dijo con su típica sonrisa

Ser amarillo: *Suspiro* esto pasa a menudo –dijo

¿?: ¡Hey Jackie! Se cayó otra luz

Jackie: ¡Si lo vi! –dijo- ¡entonces Cam! ¿quieres quedarte por esta clase? –pregunto

Cameron: Odio decirlo…pero me siento un poco abrumada –dijo con claro estrés

Jackie: ¡Lo entiendo querida! Vanexa, ¿te molestaría acompañarla a su oficina? –le pregunto a una gata de pelaje morado con ojos blanco y llevaba un pequeño libro- ¡bueno chicos hora del show! –exclamo

Después de lo que dijo la gata acompaño a Cameron a su oficina

All Might: Yo me quedare después de todo cuando alguien quiere entrenar conmigo lo hacemos al instante –dijo

Ser amarillo: ¡Si, de eso es de lo que hablaba! -dijo emocionado- los profesores anteriores decían que en una semana y eso me molestaba y a los otros, eran flojos –dijo recordando a los anteriores profesores de física

Izuku Midorilla: ¡Yo también quiero entrenar! –dijo

All Might: Pero chico tú ya entrenaste lo suficiente conmigo –le dijo

Izuku Midorilla: Pero quiero entrenar con ellos y los demás que se presenten…además él es fuerte –dijo mirando al ser de piel amarilla con azul- él está ocultando su verdadera fuerza yo lo sé –dijo mientras que el ser se ponía algo nervioso

All Might: Esta bien joven Midoriya te dejare entrenar –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Después de eso Kayla junto con su novio de piel amarilla fueron juntando a los estudiantes que participaron en el entrenamiento de los profesores pasados de física cuando reunieron los suficientes porque algunos no querían hacer ese entrenamiento ya sea porque este si sonaba pesado o porque no les creían y pensaban que sería como los otros profesores de los años pasados. Después de reunir a todos fueron a la cancha claro que ellos le enseñaron a All Might donde estaba puesto que él no sabía Jackie y sus demás alumnos también fueron puesto que ya habían terminado la clase y no tenían nada que hacer cuando se reunieron todos en la cancha All Might dijo

All Might: ¡Les agradesco a todos su participación en mi clase! –dijo- ¡yo seré su nuevo profesor de física! –dijo haciendo que los animales y demás seres murmuraran entre si después de que todos estuvieran listos All Might preparo unas pesas junto con una máquina que contaba cuanto peso cargaban en las pesas

Ser amarillo: Muy bien Kayla quédate aquí ya verás que le ganare al entrenador no será tan fácil como los demás ¡pero lo hare! –dijo decidido

Damian: Cuídate Kayla –dijo el demonio con voz picara

Kayla: Hmmm –dijo ella para levantarse del asiento donde estaba y moverse, Damian solo se enojó y fue a la cancha

All Might: ¡Muy bien esta es la primera prueba, tendrán que cargar tanto peso como puedan cuando terminen de hacerlo esta máquina medirá cuanto peso cargaron –dijo levantando todas las pesas que habían hay mientras el medidor marcaba **1tonelada** esto hizo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran ya que no conocían a un ser tan pequeño que pudiera cargar tal cantidad solo los animales grandes o gigantes podían cargar eso y más- listo puedo cargar mucho más pero sería demasiado para la máquina –dijo haciendo una pequeña risa

Kayla: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿cómo es eso posible? –dijo impactada

Jackie: ¡Wow¡ ¡él es bastante fuerte¡ –dijo sorprendida

Ser amarillo: No puedo creerlo ni siquiera yo podría cargar eso –dijo

All Might: Bien, ¿quién es el siguiente? –pregunto

Izuku: ¡Yo! –dijo motivado

Izuku paso a las pesas este levanto las pesas cuando termino estaba cansado dado que cargo un peso que apenas pudo sostener el medidor marco **68kg**

Izuku: Uff estuvo bien –dijo sudando

All Might: Bien Izuku, ahora ¿quién es el siguiente? –pregunto

Jack: Se-seré yo –dijo temeroso

All Might: ¡Esa es la energía, Jack! –dijo

Jack fue hacia las pesas pero con miedo porque pensaba que le pasaría algo con las mismas ya que él tiene algo una ´´maldición´´. Él se había sentado y cargo unas cuantas pesas el medidor marco **32kg**

Jack: Nada mal para mi primera vez y eso que nunca hago ejercicio –dijo aun sosteniendo las pesas

Cunado las puso en su lugar este se dirigió con los otros pero algo fallo cuando los había puesto lo que proco que se callera de un lado mientras una pesa del otro lado es lanzada por el mismo impulso esta se dirigió a Jack, la pesa había impactado en su pecho haciendo que sonaran varios hueso romperse todos se quedaron sorprendidos aunque Jack solo dijo antes de caer al piso

Jack: Aggh ya tardaba –dijo eso ultimo cayendo al piso y sacando sangre por la boca, Izuku se dirigió a él rápidamente- ¡Jack, estas bien! –dijo quitándole la pesa del pecho y solo se podía ver como tenía todo su pecho destrozado pedazos de huesos y otros órganos regados

Ser amarillo: Tranquilo Midoriya el estará bien –dijo

Izuku: ¿Enserio? –dijo pero sintió algo en su pie era Jack a pesar de que su pecho estaba destrozado podía moverse

Jack: Tra-tranquilo e-estaré bi-bien –dijo- pasa seguido dentro de poco me re-regenerare

Izuku: Ok si tú lo dices –dijo aliviado pero aun preocupado

 **INTERMEDIO**

 **Nombre:** Cameron Wlden

 **Edad:**

 **Altura:**

 **Particularidad:**

 **Afiliación:**

 **FIN DEL INTERMEDIO**

 **Mientras lo sucedido con Cameron**

Después de irse del teatro Vanexa la llevo hasta lo que pareció su oficina eran 2 puertas con una ventana en medio y una letras arriba que decían ´´CONSEJERA´´ Cameron solo vio a la gata y le dijo

Cameron: G-gracias, ¿V-Vanexa verdad? –dijo tartamudeando pero la gata morada solo la veía fijamente a los ojos- … -no dijo nada- *cough* -tosió incomoda- bueno um… si… buenas tardes a ti gato parlante… -no termino de decir por qué la gata la interrumpió

Vanexa: Disfruta tu estadía –dijo antes de irse mientras leía su libro

Cameron solo entro como un rayo a su oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro en un escritorio que parecía ser suyo encontró una bolsa morada con unas cosas adentro que eran flores y otras cosas que no sabía que eran también vio una carta con su nombre la abrió y decía: ¡querida Cameron bienvenida a la familia! -con amor Z.P Staff luego estas escucho una voz detrás

Zechariah: ¿Cómo estas asimilando las cosas hasta ahora Cameron? –dijo entre las sombras

Cameron: ¡Santa madre de! –dijo con el susto de su vida- por favor no hagas eso… –dijo

Zechariah: Mis disculpas –dijo apenado

Cameron: Si…bueno…considerándolo todo... –dijo abrumada sentándose en el piso y recargándose en su escritorio

Zechariah: Estoy seguro que es mucho para manejar –dijo

Camron: Si… –dijo encogiéndose en sus rodillas y comensando a llorar

Zechariah: Acostumbrarte a este lugar tomara solo un poco, señorita –dijo- ¿señorita? –pregunto preocupado

Cameron: *Sniff* -dijo llorando

Zechariah solo sintió tristeza al ver que ella lloraba ya que estar así no era su culpa entonces solo acaricio su cara con la de ella

Zechariah: Enserio siento que esto le haya pasado, señ –pero no termino la frase porque Cameron rápidamente lo abrazo este solo se quedó congelado sin saber que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió algo, y el también correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos y rodeándola con la cola ambos solo sintieron un sentimiento cálido, luego de un rato a Zechariah se le ocurrió otra idea este rompió el abrazo y dijo

Zechariah: Hay… algo que quizás te gustaría ver –dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras esta todavía tenía lagrimas

Después de eso salieron de la oficina de Cameron y recorrieron varias escaleras hasta que Zecharia dijo

Zechariah: Por este camino, señorita… –dijo subiendo unas escalera que llevaron hasta la azotea de la estructura se podía ver otros planetas desde ahí y la hermosa noche Cameron solo se sostuvo de la puerta que había hay

Cameron: ¿Q-que hay aquí arriba? –pregunto temerosa hasta que vio algo hermoso algo que nunca había visto en su vida, Zechariah solo se quedó con una sonrisa satisfactoria

Zechariah: Bienvenida a casa señorita Cameron –dijo mientras había unos peces hermosos y gigantes en el cielo estos brillaban de un hermoso color dorado

Cameron: ¿Entonces, donde voy a vivir de todos modos? –pregunto mientras el leopardo la miraba con una mirada sin expresión

Cambio de escena a un espacio vacío donde solo había un pez de color blanco con ojos amarillos y parecía estar rodeado de electricidad diciendo: Y entonces… así comienza…

 **La mañana siguiente**

Era una hermosa mañana estaba caminando por la calle un especie de animal cuadrúpedo de pelaje verde ojos totalmente negros una cola larga que terminaba en punta negra como los leones patas delgadas que terminaban en punta y pelo amarillo en el lomo este llevaba consigo una carreta que decía Mail (Correo) este fijo su mirada en un casa morada de 2 pisos este sonrió y se dirigió a ella con un paquete pero antes dejo la carreta en la calle este toco con unas de sus patas y salió la chica llamada Cameron

Cameron: ¿S-si? –pregunto Cameron sosteniendo un bate en sus manos

Cartero: ¡Paquete madame! –dijo mostrando el mismo

Cameron: ¡Eiiiiegggghh! –grito desesperada- ¡aléjate monstruo! –dijo agitando rápidamente el bate de arriba abajo mientras el cartero se agachaba para no resivir un golpe

Cartero: ¡Y han sido 2 semanas señora! –grito- ¡estoy aquí para entregarle su correo! –dijo tratando de defenderse pero solo fue roseado por una gran cantidad de agua- ¡agghh!

Cameron: ¡Demonio! –dijo aun con la manguera en las manos mientras le echaba agua al cartero

Cartero: ¡Bien! –dijo ya enojado, se dio media vuelta y se fue diciendo- ¡Que tenga buen día! –dijo aun enojado

Cameron: Oh solo me estabas entregando el correo otra vez… –dijo dándose cuenta de las intenciones de este- ¡perdón! –dijo apenada

Cambio de escena otra vez a un oscuro espacio donde estaba la loca de Keycey transformada comiendo un sándwich mientras decía con la boca llena

Keycey transformada: ¡Entonces comenzemos con esta fiesta! –dijo

 **Pumm aquí acaba el capítulo literalmente porque el primer capitulo del comic acaba aquí déjenme decirles algo estoy feliz de estar con ustedes pero la pregunta del millón es ustedes están felices con migo como fanfictionero? Bueno déjenme saberlo por mensajes sin más que decir fua a y feliz Halloween sé que es tarde pero bueno adiosssssssssssssssssssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno continuamos con este nuevo fanfiction y unos se preguntaran porque nos traes otra parte bueno los que leyeron el comic en el que esta historia está basada ya lo entenderán bueno continuemos luces cámara acción**

Jackie: ¡Ok chicos! ¡más alto esta vez! –le dijo a 2 sujetos en el escenario

Ser amarillo y Kayla: ¡Okay! -dijeron en conjunto

Los 2 procedieron a cantar (no se dice cual solo inventen una de dúo) los 2 cantaban sincronizada mente Kayla mientras tocaba el piano y el ser amarillo arriba de este, hasta que juntaron sus cachetes pero esta canción fue interrumpida por alguien por un perro demonio al aparecer

Damian: *Sigh* –dijo visiblemente enamorado de la Canguro- cantas como un ángel, Kayla

Kayla: Eek¡ –dijo corriendo rápidamente del escenario

Damian: ¡Otra vez! –dijo enojado

Ser amarillo: ¿Sabes, Damian? Apreciaría que no trates de coquetear con mi novia –dijo recargándose en su brazo- especialmente frente a mí –dijo

Damian solo miro a otro lado mientras hacia un gesto con su labio luego volteo a ver al Ser y le dijo

Damian: ¿Te molesta? –pregunto en un tono como si no le importara

Ser amarillo: ¡Sí! –dijo molesto

Damian: ¡Sorry! ¡I don´t speak spanish Mr. Zill! –dijo dándose media vuelta y yéndose de ahí (por fin el nombre de Zill odio poner ser amarillo porque siento que poner eso me hace racista espero que entiendan)

Kayla: Lo siento, Zill siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando él se acerca –dijo detrás de Zill

Zill: Esta bien, cariño –dijo rodeándola con un brazo- ni que el fuera alguna clase de competencia –termino dándole un bezo en la cabeza

Damian solo miraba molesto esto desde una batería tocada por Jack, Damian solo dijo

Damian: Agh, ¿no pueden estar a solas? –dijo molesto y celoso

Jack: Dam, ¿Por qué siquiera te importa? Tus chanses con ella son cero –dijo tomando unas baquetas- y la pobre te tiene miedo –le dijo con una mirada de lo que parecía ser lo más obvio

Damian: ¡Que va! Las chicas religiosas solo son un reto –dijo despreocupado- pero siempre caen en tentación al final –dijo haciendo una pose de ``galán´´

Jack solo rodo los ojos

Jackie: ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡eso fue genial! –grito- ¿Qué te parecio, Cam? –pregunto

Cameron: Pienso que sonaron bien –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Jackie: ¡Ok, tiempo libre chicos! –dijo- ¡OH HEY CAM! Quería preguntarte algo… ¡cada año hago un pequeño show de talentos para que más estudiantes exploren sus pasiones! ¿te gustaría ayudarme a organizarla este año? –pregunto

Cameron: Hmm… seguro suena divertido –dijo segura

Jackie: ¡Oh! ¡genial! ¡gracias! ¡será divertido, siii! –dijo abrazando con cariño a Cameron- normalmente Al me ayuda, pero él no es muy bueno organizando –dijo con algo de pena

Cameron: Sera bueno trabajar contigo. Socializar con uno de los pocos humanos que he visto aquí –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Jackie: **¡JA JA JA!** ¡no soy humano! -dijo riéndose

Cameron solo la miro con una cara de confusión y de enojo como si la hubieran engañado todo este tiempo

Cameron: ¿Qué eres exactamente? –pregunto

Jackie: Hmmm… ¿sabes o que es un ``cambia formas´´? –pregunto

Cameron: En cuentos de fantasía si… –contesto

Jackie: Las **``AVIANAS´´** somos cambia formas…a –dijo convirtiendo sus brazos en alas mientras abrazaba a Cameron –nosotros usualmente tomamos forma humana porque es más fácil hacer cosas con las manos que con las alas ¡y es más fácil comer cosas o besar con bocas en vez de picos! –dijo transformándose completamente en una guacamaya gigante- ¿sabes? –dijo- ¿también te dan miedo las aves? –pregunto esperando una repuesta negativa

Cameron: Le tengo miedo a todos los animales para ser p-perfectamente honesta…es algo que tendré que afrontar supongo… –dijo algo asustada

Jackie: ¡ESA ES LA MEJOR ACTITUD QUE SE PUEDE TENER, CAM! –dijo abrazándola con una ala- ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLA DE TI! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza lo que hizo que esta se empezará a sofocar

Desde la puerta estaba vigilándola alguien una silueta delgada y al parecer quien los vigilaba era nada más y nada menos que el demonio de Carrie

Carrie: Hmmm… –fue el sonido que hizo al ver a las 2 abrazándose

Jackie: ¡Okey chicos, el descanso ter! –pero fue interrumpida por un sonido * **ringgggg*** sonó el timbre de la campana- ¡Oops! ¡parece que perdí la noción del tiempo! –dijo mientras Damian corría de Jack diciendo ***¡CORRO COMO SUBNORMAL!*** fue lo único que grito- clase perdonada –dijo cantando

 **INTERMEDIO**

 **Nombre:** Zillion

 **Edad:**? –por cierto en el último episodio ósea del My Hero Zoophobia capítulo 1 se me olvido poner las interrogaciones y solo le puse nada

 **Altura:** 1.79 **(aproximadamente)**

 **Particularidad:** Ninguna evidente pero se rumorea que tiene poderes

 **Afiliación:** Estudiante de la Academia Zoo Phoenix

 **FIN DEL INTERMEDIO**

Kayla: Así que, Zill… ¡¿estas emocionado por la próxima semana?! –le pregunto emocionada a su novio

Zill: ¿La próxima semana? –pregunto confundido luego vio un cartel para el show de la próxima semana- ¡Oh, la próxima semana! **¡SI!** –dijo abrazando a la canguro- tengo algo especial planeado para los dos… –dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Kayla: Bye corazón –dijo cantando y sonrojada

Zill: Te veo después lindura –dijo correspondiendo al canto

Kayla: ***Sigh*** -suspiro perdidamente enamorada (ya sé que significa: D por cierto kayla es mi favorita de esta historia y del comic y el de ustedes déjenme saberlo :3)- no puedo creer que la próxima semana es nuestro tercer aniversario –dijo recargándose de espalda en un casillero- me pregunto que habrá planeado –le dijo feliz a Vanexa- no es que me preocupe que habrá planeado exactamente –después abrazo a Vanexa- pero es que el siempre ase las cosas más románticas –luego rompió el abrazo y comenzó a agitar sus manos rápidamente mientras balbuceaba cosas- EEE¡HEEE¡EEEE¡ –luego de eso se fue saltando mientras balbuceaba lo mismo

Vanexa solo la miro irse con su misma expresión sin vida de siempre cuando abrió su casillero un perro de pelaje café con blanco le lamio todo el rostro esta solo se quedó viéndolo mientras este solo sonreía

Jack: Así que, Zill ¿Qué estarán haciendo tú y Kayla la próxima semana?

Izuku: Jack tiene razón ¿Qué harás? yo me presentare en el show tengo algo especial preparado –dijo con una risa malévola

Zill: ¡Tengo la mejor idea para ambos! –dijo- ¿conocen esa canción que cantamos el primer año musical? –pregunto rodeando con sus brazos al chico humano y el perro

Jack: ¡Sí! El año en el que se conocieron –dijo recordando

Izuku: ¡Wow! No sabía –dijo sorprendido

Zill: Bueno, pensé que sería la canción perfecta para cantar en el show –dijo

Jack: ¿El show? –pregunto inseguro

Izuku: ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto también inseguro

Zill: ¡Sí! ¡las presentaciones son la próxima semana y ella está muy emocionada! –dijo emocionado

Jack: Hm…ja…Zill creo que hm…ja…te estas olvidando –pero alguien le tapó la boca y fue Damian

Damian: ¡Olvidando que tienes una verdadera competencia este año –dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Jack- tu racha de ganador a llegado a su fin –dijo de forma retadora

Zill: Estas seguro de eso ¿verdad, escuincle? –le pregunto (los de latinos entenderán lo de escuincle xD ok no haci estaba traducido :V)

Damian: Grrrrrr –solo gruño

Zill: O-K ¡te veo luego Jack Izuku, tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo! –dijo yéndose

Izuku: Adiós Zill –dijo

Jack: ¡BYMF! –dijo aun con la pata de Camian en su boca

Cuando Zill se fue solo dejo a Izuku, Jack y Damian. Jack solo se enojó y aparto a Damian de él y le dijo

Jack: ¿Cuál es tu problema? –dijo enojado

Izuku: Damian por favor por una vez en tu vida deja de molestar a Zill y a Kayla –dijo algo enojado- vamos Jack tenemos que decirle lo de su aniversario –dijo caminando pero Damian lo detuvo

Jack: Damian por favor no hagas esto –dijo

Damian: No pueden recordarle la estupidez de su aniversario ¡es su culpa haberse olvidado! –dijo enojado

Jack: ¿Insinúas que puedes detenernos de decirle a nuestro mejor amigo que se olvidó de su aniversario de sus tres años? –dijo retándolo

Damian: **SIIIII** –dijo con una voz más maléfica y profunda

Jack e Izuku: ¡Trata! –dijeron los 2

Cambio de escena a una donde Izuku y Jack estaban en el mismo casillero

Damian: ¿Cómodos? –pregunto con una sonrisa

Izuku: ¿Cómo me pudiste ganar? –pregunto Izuku confundido

Damian: Ni yo lo sé ¿el poder de este fanfic? –dijo igual de confundido

Jack: ¡DAMIAN! –dijo enojado- ¡SACANOS DE A! –pero fue interrumpido por un portazo en la cara de parte de Damian

Damian: ¡Solo será una semana, chicos quédense quietos! –dijo poniéndose unos lentes de sol (TURN OF THE WATH ok no xD)

Cambo de ecena a una donde Damian estaba sonriendo y diciendo ***SOLO UNA SEMANA*** decía mientras los día pasaban hasta llegar al viernes donde era el show

Cameron: ¿Qué tipos de talento se ven en la pruebas? –pregunto sosteniendo unos folletos

Jackie: Oh, los chicos siempre vienen con actos locos para el show –dijo colocando un cartel para el show

Cameron: ¿L-locos? –dijo tartamudeando- ¿locos como…que? –pregunto

Carrie: Locamente creativos –dijo la demonio viéndola a los ojos

Jackie: ¡Bingo Carrie! –dijo

Carrie: ¿Y todo va bien aquí, cariño? –le pregunto a Cameron

Cameron: EEEP! –dijo retrocediendo y soltando todos los carteles

Carrie: Aun se te ve muy asustadiza… –dijo para terminar de ver como caían los carteles al piso- mmm sip –dijo mientras miraba los papeles en el piso

Cameron: Bueno-ahora Jackie y yo nos p-preparamos estos días para los ensayos… –dijo excusándose

Jackie: Si, los estudiantes probablemente se están preparando –dijo mientras sonreía

Carrie: Si, puedo darme una idea –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Cameron- pero si decides que quieres saber más de este lugar, avísame…hay mucho mas de este lugar de lo que has visto –dijo yéndose con las manos en la espalda pero se topó con cierto zorro gigante rojo- no te ilusiones bola de pelos –le dijo algo enojada

Fabian: Y aque te refieres exactamente con eso Ca –pero fue interrumpido por Jackie

Jackie: Oooooh ¡Faaabian! –dijo de manera alocada- ¿te gustaría ayudarnos a Cam y a mí a hacer las pruebas? –pregunto- ¡después de todo tu y yo sabemos que tienes una historia en talentos escondidos actuación! –dijo rodeándolo con su brazo

Fabian: Bueno yo –pero se detuvo al ver a Cameron no dudo en aceptar- pero claro que lo hago –dijo- pero no puedo tengo algunos papeles que hacer. Pero esperaba invitar a la señorita Cameron a tomar un té conmigo –dijo mirando fijamente a Cameron

Jackie: ¡Wow, relájate chico! ¡ella es nueva, no intentes nada excesivo ahora! –dijo recargándose en su cabeza mientas Cameron miraba con desagrado al zorro

Fabian: Me ofendes, Jackie –dijo- no, en toda seriedad, quería hablar contigo sobre el mundo humano y como es ahora –dijo

Cameron: B-bueno… –dijo insegura

Jackie: ¡Ups! ¡no hay tiempo! ¡estamos llegando tarde para los ensayos! –dijo empujando a Cameron

Fabian: ¡Hasta luego, damas espero verte para él té, Cameron! –dijo

Jackie: BYE FABIAN –dijo en melodía

Cameron: ¿Acaso ese zorro… estaba…c-coqueteándome? –pregunto sin poder creérselo

Jackie: Si, así es –dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos entre cerrados

Despues de lo ocurrido con el zorro y al demonio fueron al escenario donde escucharon un gran escándalo por lo que Jackie dijo molesta

Jackie: ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto molesta

¿?: Niña, ¡no lo volveré a decir! ¡sal del escenario! –dijo un hombre de cabello morado ojos amarillos una chaqueta de morado con una camisa de cuello largo blanca de rayas moradas por debajo y unos pantalones del mismo color que la camisa

¿?: ¡VAMOS! ¡NI SIQUIERA HAN VISTO MI ACTO! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –dijo una chica de un gran cabello color rojo esta tenía un traje de gato y unos pantalones rojos y ojos de color fluorescente

¿?: ¡No necesito ver tu acto para saber que no tienes nada que ofrecer! –dijo enojado y tu vestimenta lo dice todo –dijo mirando su traje

Izuku: ¡Vamos Gustav no sean tan malo dejala hacer su acto apuesto que te gustara! –dijo el chico llamando la atención de la pelirroja

Gustav: ¡Claro que no tú no has estado tanto como yo asi que tengo más derecho de juzgar a quien elegir y quien no! -dijo enojado

Izuku: ¡Pero! –este fue interrumpido

Gustav: ¡Midoriya tu mantén tu posición como estudiante y yo como juez que juzga los actos de los estudiantes! ¡ENTENDIDO! –grito

Izuku: S-si –dijo sin decir más

¿?: G-gracias Midoriya pero no deberías meterte en asuntos de otros –dijo algo sonrojada

Izuku: Pero solo intentaba –pero fue interrumpido

¿?: ¡Dije que no te metas! –dijo pero al momento de irse piso su cabello lo que provoco que cayera del escenario y aterrizara en Gustav

Gustav: ¿Qué clase de movimiento tonto fue ese? –pregunto molesto

Jackie: ¡¿Mackenzie?! –dijo- ¡Gustav! ¿qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto preocupada

Gustav: Se tropezó –dijo mientras miraba a Mackenzie en el suelo

Jackie: Oh, Kenzie… ¿otra vez? –pregunto- cariño, no puedes –pero fue interrumpida ya que Mackenzie le había mofado y se levantó y se fue enojada con lágrimas en los ojos

Izuku: ¡Mackenzie! ¡espera! –dijo Izuku sujetándola de un brazo

Mackenzie: Déjame Midoriya –dijo tratando de zafarse pero este no la soltaba

Izuku: ¡No lo are, no te dejare ir! –dijo apretando más fuerte su agarre

Mackenzie: ¡Dije que me sueltes! –le grito rasguñándole la cara con sus uñas provocando que este la soltara

Izuku: ¡Agh! –gimió por el dolor este se tocó la cara y vio que le salía sangre este solo miro a la chica con una cara triste

Despues de Mackenzie se fue corriendo por una puerta que decía *EXIT* Izuku corrió tras ella pero algo lo detuvo alguien lo estaba sosteniendo del hombro

Izuku: ¡Déjame Gustav! –le dijo enojado- ¡es tu culpa que ella este haci! –dijo apartando su mano de su hombro

Gustav: ¡Ya verás pequeño! –pero fue interrumpido por Jackie

Jackie: Gustav tranquilo déjalo ir –dijo

Gustav: Ok –dijo de mala gana- le daré una sola oportunidad pero será la última si no me gusta ella y tú estarán fuera –dijo

Izuku: Ok –dijo para después salir corriendo a buscarla

Jack: ***Sigh*** -suspiro en decepción

Cameron: ¿Y eso ha pasado antes? –pregunto

Jackie: Pasa cada año, al parecer –dijo

Cameron: ¿Y quién es él? –dijo mirando a Gustav

Jackie: ¡Oh! Ups, nunca te dije. Él es Gustav, es un estudiante mio y usualmente viene a ayudarme a juzgar los ensayos –dijo presentándolo

Gustav: ¡Guten tag! –dijo

Cameron: ¡¿Eres humano?! –pregunto agarrándolo de su chaqueta

Gustav: Serpiente –dijo siseando mientras sacaba su lengua

Cameron: ¡Eso es pero que las aves! –dijo retorciéndose

Jackie: ¿Quién sigue? –pregunto

Gustav: ¡La chica nueva, Sahara!

Sahara: ¡Para mi acto, voy a demostrar un poco de magia tradicional! –dijo una chica de cabello negro de piel morena y traía un vestido morado con rayas negras un gorro del mismo estilo y una capucha morada y tenía un caldero

Sahara: ¡Ahem! –tocio- nada bajo mi manga… ¡hierve, hierve trabajo y problemas con este hechizo despertare lo que más temas! –luego se quedó callada pensando en lo que tenía que decir hasta que saco un libro de cubierta morada con violeta con un cristal en medio luego de revisarlo y comenzar a decir el conjuro- ego voco apon copias magnus et supernaturalis –dijo mientras el caldero burbujeaba- veni foras et ostende nobis fulgetiorem, color¡ -termino de decir haciendo que una luz violeta saliera detrás de ella hasta que el caldero dejo de echar espuma provocando un ***Poof*** \- ¡ay, por favor! ¡¿es en ser –pero fue interrumpida ya que el caldero hiso una erupción que le cubrió toda la cara haciendo ***Booom*** cuando termino esa explosión todo quedaron con miedo por tal demostración

Gustav: ¡Siguiente! –grito

Zill estaba detrás del telón viendo su celular que marcaba las 8:56 de la noche el solo se pregunto

Zill: ¿Dónde está? –dijo preocupado- ¡hey, Sahara! ¿has visto a Kayla el día de hoy? Le dije que nos veríamos a las 8…y ella nunca llega tarde…

Sahara: Oye ¿verla dónde? Antes me dijo que no iba a ir a los ensayos de este año porque es su aniversario –dijo confundida- ¿Midoriya, no te lo dijo? –dijo

Zill: … –dijo con una abriendo los ojos como plato

Sahara: ¡Oh, maldita sea! –dijo soltando el caldero- ¡no me digas que olvidaste tu propio aniversario y aun cuando te dijo Izuku hace un rato! –dijo para que rápido como un rayo Zill saliera por la puerta trasera- ¿cómo vas a remediar semejante cosa? –le dijo

 **En otro lugar con Kayla**

Kayla estaba recargada con su codo en una mesa visiblemente aburrida cuando vio que eran las 9:00 tocaron su puerta seguido de su nombre en melodía

Zill: Kayla –dijo cantando esta abrió y dijo

Kayla: Zill… ¿Qué…te atraso tanto? –pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

Zill: Bueno…em…veras…yo –dijo nervioso

Kayla: ¿Lo olvidaste…verdad? –dijo mirando su cola con cara que se veía triste como si sintiera culpa

Los 2dos se estuvieron mirando fijamente hasta que Zill le dio las flores mientras decía}

Zill: ¡Feliz aniversario, ángel mía! –dijo tratando de mejorar la situación pero Kayla solo se le quedo mirando hasta que empezó a llorar

Kayla: … –empezó a derramar lágrimas- Zill, sabes lo d-difícil que es enojarm, puedo perdonar que tardes p-pero… ¿tres años y lo olvidaste? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- esto…esto me molesta… –dijo llorando más fuerte

Zill: ¡Kayla ¡K-Kay! ¡en serio lo lamento! –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Kayla: Necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme de esto…a –dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas y entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta pero salió para darle las flores a Zill

Zill solo se quedó triste con sus antenas y dijo

Zill: Kayla…? –dijo soltando las flores

Después de todo eso Zill se fue caminando en una calle con lámparas con ojos de gato por la noche mientras lloraba de encogido de brazos cruzados lo que él no sabía es que una especie de ave se ocultaba en los postes de luz tras el este lo estaba observando

 **INTERMEDIO**

 **Nombre:** Kayla

 **Edad:**?

 **Altura:** 1.70 **(Aproximadamente)**

 **Particularidad:** Ninguna aparentemente

 **Afiliación:** Estudiante de la Academia Zoo Phoenix

 **FIN DEL INTERMEDIO**

 **Al día siguiente**

Estaban en el salón de clases en sus bancas Jack, Damian y Zill pero este último tenía la cabeza abajo pegada a su escritorio, Damian solo estaba con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla

Jack: ¿Zill...te encuentras bien, amigo? –pregunto pero Zill no le respondió solo seguía con la cabeza baja mientras Damian tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción

Damian: Esta tan roto… –dijo en un tono burlón- tan roto –dijo pegado cara a cara con Jack- ¿y qué tal fue tu semana en el casillero con ese chico? –pregunto

Jack: Zill, sabes que Kayla está un poco sacada de quicio, luego se calmara y podrás –pero fue interrumpida por la Quimera

Zill: ¡Olvide nuestro aniversario de tres años, amigo! –grito con lágrimas- ¡uno de los días más importantes de su vida y lo olvide! **¡me va a odiar por siempre!**

Damian: **JA** **JA** **¡APESTAS! JA JA** –dijo riéndose de el

Profesor: **¡HEY!** **–** dijo una voz bastante gruesa y gastada- ¡guarden sus novelas para después! **¡HOLGAZANES!** –grito un perro viejo que al parecer era el profesor de esa clase

Jack y Zill : ¡Perdón, profesor Cide! –dijeron los 2 mientras que a Damian le daba igual

Jack: Enserio, Zill, es Kayla realmente dudo que siga enojada contigo

 **Sala de entrenamiento de esgrima**

Estaba Kayla conbatiendo contra otra chica esta estaba enojada por lo sucedido anoche

Kayla: Aaurghh! –gruñía Kayla a la vez que haci un ataque rápido con su espada al contrincante- ¡tres años! –dijo bloqueando a su atacante con su espada- ¡Un día! –dijo saltando sobre la otra chica y sorprendiéndola poniendo su espada en el pecho de la otra

¿?: Wow, Kayla ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la otra chica con algo de miedo y preocupación

Kayla: ¡ESTOY MUY BIEN! –dijo quitándose el casco y aventando su espada contra la pared y clavándola en el acto luego de eso se fue de la habitación

 **Pasillos de la escuela**

Cameron (mentalmente): Esta muy callado por aquí… –fue lo único que pensó mientras caminaba sola ahí

Serpiente gigante y Ojos brillantes: CAMERON! –dijo la serpiente gigante roja con el sombre de copa y la reptil humanoide de pupilas blancas

Cameron: … –se quedó callada por el tremendo susto

Ojos brillantes: ¿Qué news? –dijo saludando

Serpiente gigante: ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto

Cameron: ¿Es que acaso asustarme es un deporte para ustedes? –dijo

Ojos brillante: No es nuestra culpa que seas tan asustadiza –dijo remarcando lo obvio

Cameron: Si bueno –dijo un poco molesta

Serpiente gigante: ¡OH, HABLANDO DE ASUSTADIZOS! –dijo posicionándose detrás de Cameron y comenzando a decir una historia sobre un fantasma que era una manta (no la contare porque hay partes incompletas tapadas por el propio personaje en esa toma del comic)

Ojos brillantes comenzó a contar una sobre cosas existenciales y del universo, ambos estuvieron contando cosas que solo confundían a Cameron esta topo de espalda con una puerta abrió la perilla con su mano mientras miraba a los 2 entro rápidamente y cerro de repente sintió una respiración en la parte trasera de su cabeza esta volteo y se aterro al ver un caballo de gran tamaño con pelaje negro con blanco ojos rojos y aparte un cuerno negro

Cameron: Oh…por… –fue lo único que dijo

 ***Rawwwwwk*** rugió el caballo dejando totalmente aterrada a Cameron luego de eso vio que llego la demonio Carrie

Carrie: ¿Cameron? –pregunto confundida- ay, brutis…la asustaste casi a muerte –dijo acariciando a este luego se dirigió a Cameron- ¿estás bien cam? –pero fue interrumpida por esta

Cameron: ¡NO ME COMAS! –dijo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos mientras Carrie la miraba confundida

Cuando dijo eso Carrie se quedó con una mala cara y pensando: ¿enserio? Luego de eso solo dijo

Carrie: ¡No te voy a comer! –dijo tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse- me despedirían –dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos- HAHAHAHAHA –se rio a carcajadas- ¡solo bromeo! ¿quieres algo de beber? –pregunto de buen humor

Cameron: ¿Algo de agua? –pregunto

Carrie: ¡Aquí la tienes! –dijo dándole una cantimplora pero esta no la agarro- ¿Qué? No habías bebido de una cantimplora antes? –pregunto

Cameron: No…de hecho usualmente salía con mi madre a acampar todo el tiempo…y luego ella murió –termino de decir triste mientras Carrie tomaba alcohol (o wiski no lo sé :V)

Carrie: ¡Wow! Qué manera de bajar el ánimo –dijo- JAJAJAJA solo bromeo –dijo riéndose y dándole pequeños golpes con su codo en el brazo de ella- ¡mi madre también murió! –dijo

Cameron: ¿En serio? –pregunto

Carrie: Sip –afirmo de manera simple

Cameron: Lamento oír eso… –dijo con pena

Carrie: ¡Na! No te lamente la vida es así

Cameron: Si supongo… –dijo mientras miraba un esqueleto de una criatura

Carrie: ¿Y qué te trae a mi clase, de todos modos? –pregunto

Cameron: Uh-uh...Perci y Malcom…yo solo… ¿Qué curso enseñas exactamente? –pregunto cambiando de tema

Carrie: Estudios a criaturas je, je… –dijo orgullosa- si ¡esos dos nunca saben cuando callarse! ¿verdad? –dijo

Luego de esa pregunta, estuvieron hablando de otros asuntos y otras cosas hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido y se preguntaron que era

Carrie: ¡¿Qué demonios?! –dijo

Cameron: ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto temerosa

Carrie: ¡te parece que yo lo sé! ¡mejor vamos a ver! –dijo saliendo de su oficina seguido de Cameron

Cuando salieron de la oficina solo vieron algunos casilleros abollados algunas partes de la pared con grietas afortunadamente no habían heridos, siguieron los daños hasta que vieron a Kayla sosteniendo a Izuku y a Zill soteniendo a Damian, los 2 chicos estaban visiblemente lastimados con algunos rasguños e incluso con pequeñas manchas de sangre solo se escucharon los gritos de los 2 mientras algunos animales y personas los estaban viendo

Izuku: ¡Ven haca perro pulgoso y veras lo que te espera! –dijo muy enojado

Damian: ¡¿Haci?! ¡ya verás simio te voy a matar! –dijo igual de enojado

Damian agarro el brazo de Zill y lo aventó hacia un lado después de eso se elevó para que después se le mercara una cruz invertida en su frente y luego saco 2 tentáculos de su espalda que parecían espinas gigantes su ojos se tornaron rojos con espirales negros sus dientes aumentaron de tamaño y sus garras también aumentaron de tamaño su aspecto era terrorífico

Damian: **¡Listo! Veamos de lo que eres capaz –** dijo con una voz más demoniaca y profunda

Izuku no se quedaba atrás es aparto a Kayla con cuidado para no lastimarla esta intento calmarlo pero Jack la detuvo y le dijo no con la cabeza. Izuku flexiono las piernas quedando una enfrente de la otra los brazos quedaron igual, unas líneas rojas empezaron a invadir su piel rompiendo su pantalón de la parte de los pies y parte de su camisa y un fuerte viento comenzó a rodearlo dándole un aspecto bastante intimidante

Izuku: Cuando termine esto solo espero que seas una mejor persona no solo conmigo si no que con los demás –este dijo con una voz más profunda y grave

Cuando los 2 estaban listos para atacar mutuamente pero justo en ese momento escucharon una voz que ellos conocían

Cameron: ¡Chicos por favor no lo hagan! Por favor –dijo Cameron asustada

Carrie: Eso es distrailos –luego de decir eso le dijo a su comunicador- Zecharianh trae tu trasero a aquí junto con el de All Might –dijo

All Might: Yo ya casi llego –dijo

Zechariah: Yo estoy más lejos pero llegare pronto –dijo con una voz agitada

Carrie: Ok pero apúrense o esto se pondrá feo –dijo mirando la situación- ¡chicos ya apláquense! –dijo enojada

Izuku: ¡silencio Carrie tengo que enseñarle modales a este tipo! –dijo enojado

Damian: **Seguirás hablando o vendrás –** dijo desafiante

 **Poner canción de likin park - in the end**

Damian se lanzó contra Izuku para golpearlo con unos de sus tentáculos pero este lo esquivo pero Damian uso el otro para darle en la cara cosa que funciono, Izuku salió disparado contra una de las paredes causando un cráter en ella provocando que este escupiera sangre por la boca, ahora era el turno de Izuku este no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a una velocidad que solo Carrie Zill y Damian pudieron seguir, Damian lo esquivo por poco pero este golpe provoco un viento tan fuerte que hizo que todos los presentes alrededor salieran disparadas por tremendo aire y creara un oyó en la pared que llego hasta el exterior

Damian: **¡Aghh! –** gruño ya que a pesar de que sus tentáculos estaban anclados al suelo era arrastrado por el viento provocado

Carrie: ¡Rayos! Esto costara mucho dinero –dijo agachada y cubriéndose su cabeza con sus manos

Cameron: ¡Esas personas con particularidad son realmente peligrosas! –dijo agarrándose de los pantalones de Carrie lo que provoco que se le fueran bajando y que se le una parte de su ropa interior que era blanca

Carrie: ¡Oye! –dijo sonrojada

Después de que todo se calmara Damian se había recuperado del eminente huracán este no perdió tiempo y fue directo contra Izuku antes de que este reaccionara, Damian lo envolvió con sus tentáculo alrededor de sus brazos, Izuku intentaba liberarse pero era inútil pero se le había ocurrido algo

Damian: **JAJAJA Y AHORA VERA –** pero fue interrumpido ya que recibió una patada en la mandíbula por parte de Izuku lo que provocó una fuerte ola de viento y ente saliera disparado soltando a Izuku en el acto, Izuku fue hasta donde había quedado Damian, este quedo en un cráter en los casilleros este estaba aparentemente muy lastimado tenía mucha sangre en la boca al punto de casi quedar inconsciente también había perdido su transformación

Damian: Ok *jadeo* t-tu gan –no termino la frase ya que se sorprendio al ver al chico humano con los ojos rojos y una cruz al revés marcada en su frente este lo miraba con una mirada de odio- oh no está pasando –dijo con miedo- ok los siento amigo ¿ok? Tienes que calmarte ya ganaste –dijo ya con miedo

Izuku: Claro que te vencí pero ganare cuando te vea morir –este dijo con una sonrisa maligna

 **Mientras tanto en el pasillo**

Todos se estaban recuperando Zill ayudo a Kayla y a Jack a levantarse mientras que Cameron ayudaba a Carrie

Carrie: ¿No pudiste sujetarte de otro lugar? –pregunto molesta mientras se ajustaba el pantalón- casi me ven la ropa interior –dijo recuperándose completamente

Cameron: Lo siento –pero recordó a los chicos- ¡tenemos que detener a los chicos! –dijo preocupada

Pero en ese momento las puertas principales se abrieron dejando ver al hombre conocido como All Might en su forma heroica todos los presentes se sintieron aliviados de que este llegara

All Might: Llegue por fin –dijo pero luego vio el desastre que había ahí- por dios, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto

Carrie: ¡Damian y Izuku se metier –pero fue interrumpida por un grito que venía de donde estaban Damian e Izuku- ¡rápido tenemos que ir! –haci que ella fue corriendo seguido de Cameron All Might Jack Kayla y Zill

Estos fueron corriendo a ver de dónde provenía ese grito imaginando lo peor pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Izuku rompiendo el brazo de Damian con su brazo mientras estaba encima de este diciéndole

Izuku: Jajajaja ahora dime, ¿Quién fue el que te gano? ¿quién te venció? **¡¿Quién te va a matar?! –** dijo eso ultimo con una voz demoniaca

Damian: T-tu *sollozo* ganaste pero por favor, ¡no me hagas más daño! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Jack: ¡DAMIAN! –dijo corriendo hacia el

Damian: ¡JACK NO TE ACERQUES O EL TE MATARA! –le dijo

Jack: ¡Izuku por favor déjalo es mi familia! –dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo esperando quitarlo pero Izuku solo lo tiro al piso

Izuku: Ahora veras cuando alguien se interpone en mi camino –dijo preparando su puño para golpearlo

Cameron: ¡LO MATARA, ALL MIGHT HAS ALGO! –dijo aterrada

All Might fue enseguida a salvar al chico pero pensó que no lo lograría

Izuku: Ya verás –dijo apunto de golpearlo pero cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de golpearlo este se detuvo, Izuku miro a Jack detenidamente

All Might: ¡Izuku, mi chico por favor no lo hagas, este no eres tú! –dijo

En ese momento la situación estaba critica Izuku tenía la mirada abajo pero para sorpresa de todos Izuku bajo su brazo y cuando lo hizo este levanto la mirada y este estaba llorando y empezó a decir

Izuku: ¡L-lo siento! –dijo llorando- lo sient –pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que All Might le había dado un golpe en el estómago, antes de caer escupió sangre y al final quedo inconsciente

All Might: Lo siento mi chico pero por ahora debes descansar –dijo a lo bajo

En ese momento llego Zechariah a la escena y este se sorprendió por lo que vio

Zechariah: ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! –pregunto sorprendido

Carrie: *Suspiro* largaaaaaaaaa historia –dijo de forma pesimista

 **Pum aquí acaba esto que les pareció esto? Esta pelea la hice pues…..porque se me antojo? No, ya enserio solo la hice para que la cosa sea emocionante que les pareció la pequeña tortura que Izuku le dio a Damian? Sean sinceros so le hubiera ganado y además que será eso que le paso a Izuku pues descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de My Hero Zoophobia Z Kai ok no adiosssss xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola traje esta historia no enserio esta historia ya me tiene viciado pero no dejare que me apodere y ya :v disfruten**

Estaba Zechariah y All Might llevando a los 2 chicos a la enfermería mientras caminaban ellos estaban hablando de los sucedido a pesar de que los chicos estaban inconscientes cuando despertaran tendrían que contarle porque se pelearon

Zechariah: All Might, tu llegaste antes dime, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto

All Might: No lo se cuando llegue todo estaba echo un desastre y escuchamos un grito fuimos a ver que sucedia pero cuando llegamos vi que Midoriya –se quedó callado

Zechariah: Torturo a Damian rompiéndole un brazo y por lo que veo una pierna –dijo

All Might: Si lo lamento no sé qué le paso a Midoriya él no es así ni siquiera peleando en serio fue haci –dijo con sudor frio en la espalda

Zechariah: La verdad estoy sorprendido de que un par de niño causaran tanto desastre en especial ese chico, Izuku me dijeron que él fue el causo la mayor parte de los daños –dijo mirando a All Might

All Might: Lo siento mucho…pagare los daños –dijo apenado

Zechariah: Descuida el seguro lo cubre –dijo aliviando a All Might

Después de esa charla llegaron a la enfermería donde acostaron a los chicos por separado

Zechariah: Srta. Keiko necesitamos su ayuda –pero nadie respondió este suspiro pesadamente y dijo- Necesitamos un doctor –dijo

Cuando dijo eso salió detrás del mostrador una mujer de 2 metros de cabello negro piel totalmente blanca ojos rojos esta tiene una mascarilla con unos labios dibujado en el trae una camisa blanca una falda roja y en su mano derecha en vez de tener mano tenía una tijeras enormes

Keiko: ¡¿Alguien necesita un doctor?! –pregunto

All Might: A s-si necesitamos que atienda a estos chicos están muy grabes –dijo nervioso pero se mantuvo firme

Keiko: ¡Oh! Nunca había visto a unos estudiantes tan lastimados –dijo sorprendida por el estado de los chicos- ok hare lo mejor posible, mientras esperen afuera por favor –dijo

Los 2 adultos salieron esperaron afuera hasta que llegaron los estudiantes solo para ver cómo estaban los chicos

Jack: H-hola, ¿y los chicos? –dijo preocupado y temeroso

Zechariah y All Might: Están con la Srta. Keiko –dijeron los 2

Zecharia: Bueno me tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas –dijo yéndose

Todos: Adiós Zechariah –dijeron

All Might: ¿Y ahora, me contaran como paso todo este desastre? –pregunto seriamente

Zill: *suspiro* Ok te la contare –dijo pero fue interrumpido por Jack

Jack: Preferiría contarla yo ya que la ustedes llegaron después de la pelea y yo estuve con Damian en todo momento –dijo

All Migh: Ok procede –dijo

Jack: Ok, estábamos Damian y yo saliendo de clases cuando

 **Flashback**

Jack estaba saliendo con Damian y Zill de clase pero Zill tuvo que irse, Jack y Damian estuvieron hablando sobre lo que harías después de clase

Jack: Damian, ¿Qué harás después de clases? –pregunto

Damian: No lo sé talvez asustar algunos niños o simplemente salir con alguien al mercado siempre quise ir a ese lugar –dijo mientras imaginaba como seria pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por alguien que al parecer estaba gritando su nombre

¿?: ¡Damiaaaaaaaaan! –grito alguien dándole un golpe en la cara lo que hiso que Damian cayera al suelo

Damian: ¡Auch! –dijo sobándose la mejilla- ¡que es lo que te pa –pero se quedó callado y sorprendido al ver quien le había dado el duro golpe- ¿I-izuku?... ¡¿pero, qué es lo que te pasa?! –pregunto enojado

Izuku: ¡Tú sabes que es lo que me pasa! –dijo confundiendo a los 2 presentes- ¡por tu culpa, Kayla y Zill terminaron! ¡cuando quise hablar con Kayla sobre lo sucedido se echó a llorar, por tu culpa ella está rota! –dijo enojado

Damian: Oooooh… ¿y eso a ti que te importa? No es asunto tuyo –dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

Izuku: ¡Me importa mucho! –dijo ganando la atención de Damian- ¡sobre todo si le arruinas la vida de esa manera! ¡ahora no serán felices por tu culpa, maldito perro pulgoso! –termino de decir, Damian solo se quedó impactado por eso hasta que reacciono

Damian: ¡Retira lo dicho Midoriya o veras de lo que soy capaz! –dijo iluminando sus ojos de un rojo más intenso

Izuku: No quiero pelear ya recibiste tu merecido con ese golpe –dijo dando media vuelta pero antes de irse Damian le dijo

Damian: ¡Eres un cobarde! –pero a Izuku no le afecto- ¡seguramente ese amigo tuyo All Might es igual de cobarde que tú! –esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Izuku: ¡Retira lo dicho, Damian! –dijo enojado

Damian: ¡Oblígame, chico bonito! –dijo de modo desafiante

Jack: C-chicos no deberían pelear –dijo tratando de calmarlos- estamos en la escuela si no se dan cuenta

izuku: ¡No me importa! Este perro se lo busco –dijo poniéndose en guardia

 **Fin del flashback**

Jack: Y haci empezaron la pelea –dijo

Zill: Creo que se lo tomo muy enserio –dijo apenado

All Might: Él es haci cuando alguien es su amigo lo puede considerar de su familia o incluso puede dar la vida por el –dijo más serio

Kayla: ¿Entonces, se podría decir que él es de esos amigos que son para siempre? –pregunto Kayla

All Might: Si, incluso una vez salvo a alguien que ni siquiera era su amigo es mas a quien salvo odiaba a Midoriya pero él sabía que era lo correcto –conto

Jack: Wow, ahora me pregunto algo si él es tan bueno, ¿Por qué torturo a mi primo de esa manera? –dijo recordando lo sucedido

All Might: Ni yo lo sé, es la primera vez que veo que se comporta de esa manera –dijo de manera preocupada

Zill: Deberíamos preguntarle cuando despierte –aconsejo

Todos: Si

Después de unas horas de espera charlas Keiko salió para avisarles que no fue fácil pero estarán bien solo que no deben moverse mucho ni esforzarse todos le agradecieron y se fueron de la enfermería

Jack: Tardaron mucho ¿Qué les hicieron allí dentro? –pregunto curioso mientras los demás se pusieron igual

Izuku y Damian: No sabemos –dijeron los 2

Damian: Desperté con esto en mi brazo y mi pierna –dijo enseñándoles una gran cicatriz en ambos

Jack: Debió doler –dijo con un escalofrió en su espalda

Damian: ¡Nah! Desperté con estos bebes –dijo dándole igual

Zill: ¿Y a ti Izuku? –pregunto

Izuku: No lo sé pero soñé que me metían muchas agujas en el cuerpo y también tengo muchos puntos en la espalda y en el pecho –dijo mostrando su espalda con varios puntos y su pecho y al parecer el chico estaba marcado algo que sonrojo a Kayla

Zill: Kay, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Kayla: No, no es nada –dijo aun sonrojada

All Might: Bueno tenemos que irnos creo que Izuku y Damian tienen que hablar –dijo empujándolos a un salón pero estos discretamente los estaban vigilando para ver qué es lo que pasaría

Izuku y Damian solo se quedaron en silencio e incomodos por la situación hasta que Izuku decidió hablar

Izuku: Y-yo lamento haberte golpeado es que…no soporte ver a mis amigos haci –dijo avergonzado

Damian: *Suspiro* yo también es que no soporto estar solo y cuando lo olvido ver a Zill y Kayla junto me lo recuerda –dijo también apenado- por eso trate de que Zill no recordara su aniversario –dijo

Izuku: Acepto tu disculpa pero no soy yo quien lo necesita –dijo señalando a Zill y Kayla haciendo que estos se ocultaran tras la puerta- bueno me tengo que ir con All Might –dijo yéndose a donde estaban escondidos- vámonos All Might –dijo con una sonrisa

All Might: ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo confundido

Izuku: Te cuento en el camino, Zill, Kayla, Damian tiene algo que contarles –dijo para irse con All Might pero este se detuvo y le dijo- espera quiero ver algo –dijo señalando a donde estaban Zill, Damian y Kayla

Damian estaba hablando con Kayla y de repente esta le da una cachetada, Zill la detiene de darle otro luego de eso se despidieron, Damian se dirigio hacia Izuku y All Might

Izuku: ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto

Damian: Callate –dijo enojado mientras se sobaba su mejilla

Izuku: Ese es el Damian que conozco –dijo satisfactoriamente

Luego de eso All Might y Izuku fueron a su casa porque ya era momento de descansar Izuku estaba leyendo unas revistas cuando de repente tocaron la puerta

Izuku: ¡Yo voy! –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la abrió vio que era el cartero

Cartero: ¡Paquete y carta para…! –vio para quien era- Izuku Midoriya –dijo dándole un paquete de gran tamaño

Izuku: Soy yo –dijo

Cartero: Toma, solo firma aquí –dijo sacando una tabla, cuando firmo este se fue

Izuku primero tomo la carta y vio que eran de sus amigos, la abrió y decía en esta: ´´querido Izuku a pesar de que todos estamos en lugares diferentes pudimos hacerte esta carta para decir que te extrañamos…bueno, Bakugou no pero todos los demás y por eso te enviamos este paquete por parte de todos´´ – **con cariño tus amigos**. Izuku solo sonrió al saber que sus amigos si lo querían este abrió el paquete y vio que era su traje y ropas del mismo, pero había unas revistas al fondo de la caja con otra carta este la abrió – **con cariño Mineta.** Este vio las revistas y se sonrojo ya que al parecer estas revistas eran para adultos luego se le paso y dijo

Izuku: Rayos, Mineta –dijo enojado, luego de ocultarlas para que nadie las viera

All Might: ¡Izuku, voy a salir! –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Izuku: ¡Esta bien! –dijo

Después de que All Might saliera, Izuku fue a comer algo, luego de servirse una especie de pescado amarillo cocinado con lechuga y un vaso de naranja se puso a ver la tele este después de terminar se durmió en el sofá

 **En la Academia Zoo Phoenix**

All Might estaba llegando a la Academia porque Zechariah le había llamado ya que necesitaban ayuda para reparar, cuando llego vio que algunos alumnos estaban ayudando junto con los maestros, este busco a Zechariah para avisarle que llego pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso por la puerta donde el entro se abrió con fuerza dejando ver un tipo de ave de plumas azules con ojos del mismo pero más brillantes y llevaba un cetro con un ojo y plumas rodeándolo

¿?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡ ¡TIEMBLN DE MIEDO NIÑOS CAPESINOS! –dijo mientras echaba mucho aire- ¡o enfrentaran la terrible furia de! –pauso de forma dramática para decir su nombre- **HORRIS!** –dijo

Luego de decir su nombre se aproximó a donde estaba Zill y Kayla

Horris: ¡Y en este momento te reto a un duelo de poder y habilidad! –dijo retándolo

Zill: Siii…encerio no tengo tiempo para esto –dijo- veras, estoy en medio de algo aquí –dijo señalando a Kayla

Horris: ¡NO SERE IGNORADA! –dijo restregando su centro con plumas en la cara de Zill luego se elevó en el aire iluminando sus plumas en un destellante color azul- ¡DIJE DUELO! –dijo gritando- ¡O TENDRE QU DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR CON MI PODERSOSO VIENTO MAGICO! –amenazo mientras Zill y Kayla solo la miraban aburridos

Kayla: Adiós diviértanse… –dijo mientras se iba de hay

Cuando la canguro se fue Zill se enojó por lo sucedido, este solo se ilumino de un color verde mientras también empezaba a elevarse y a crear unas esferas del mismo color en sus mano? Patas? ¡Garras!

Zill: ¡Me enojaste el día equivocado, pequeña intrusa –dijo muy enojado

Horris: Pfft! –dijo sin interesarle lo que hiso Zill- ¡no me intimidas! –dijo aun sin interesarle

Esta vio a Zill con una sonrisa hasta que Zill se lanzó contra ella rompiendo el techo y llevándosela lejos

Zill: ¡Te lo advertí horrenda gallina! –dijo enojado

Pero luego chocaron con algo haciendo que estos 2 chocaran sus cabezas entre si, cuando vieron de quien o que se trataba se quedaron helados

¿?: Oh…perdónenme –dijo una mujer de cabello carmesí piel azul ojos rojos grandes alas u un vestido rojo oscuro con botas y guantes rojos manzana

Zill: V-v-v-v-v –tartamudeo sin poder completar la palabra

¿?: ¿Vampiro? –completo su frase acercándose hasta el haciendo que este volara los mas rápido posible con Horris en sus brazos

Horris: Waaaahh! –grito de miedo mientras era cargada por Zill- ¡ve más rápido! –le dijo

Pero unos segundos después algo sujeto a ZIll por el cuello lanzándolo a suleo llevándose consigo a Horris y a la vez causándole un raspón en la cabeza

¿?: ¿Por qué tanta prisa, chico? –dijo un zorro gigante de pelaje gris con ojos rojos, luego se acercó hasta Zill para decirle- le debes disculpassssss a mi amante…a –dijo acercándose hasta la cara de Zill- he oído mucho de su pequeño justiciero…y de su pequeña fobia a los vampiros –dijo haciendo que su hocico se iluminara de color rojo

Horris: ¿Qué hacen vampiros trúhanes en la ciudad…en pleno día? –pregunto muy confundida

Zorro gris: ¿Tienes algo que decir, pequeña intrusssa? –dijo mirando debajo de el mientras esta abrazaba una pierna de Zill- ¡soy todo oídos! –dijo acercándose a ella y mostrando sus colmillos

Zill: ¡Corre, idiota! –dijo mientras sujetaba del cuello al zorro

Horris: ¡HAAAAAAA! –grito mientras corría a toda velocidad

Zorro gris: Sabes…esperaba que me dieras mucha más pelea que esta… –dijo mientras lo sujetaba con su cola

Zill estaba tratando de liberarse mientras que la vampiro se acercaba entonces este vio con miedo a la vampiro

Vampira: Enserio es un placer conocerte. Extraña criatura. Nunca puedo retirarme a una buena victima…puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos –después de decir eso ella ilumino sus ojos y sujeto los de Zill estirando los parpados para que no los serrara, esta lo estaba hipnotizando para que no hiciera resistencia

Cuando pasaron unos segundo la vampira logro hipnotizar a Zill con éxito haciendo que este también se le pusieran los ojos rojos y estuviera inmóvil, esta se acercó lentamente a su pecho abriendo su boca dejando caer un hilo de sangre cuando tenía sus dients pegados a su piel del pecho alguien le grito

¿?: ¡DETENTE AHÍ MISMO! .grito alguien llamando la atención de la vampira- ¡DEJALO IR EN ESTE INSTANTE! –dijo Kayla apuntándole a la vampira con una espada

Vampira: ¿Y que tenemos aquí…alimaña? –dijo sin interés

Zill: ¡KAYLA! –grito ´´confundido de que su novia´´ :v estuviera aquí

De repente esta quito su atención en Zill para atacar a Kayla abriendo su boca con los colmillos pare de esta y la boca roja como la sangre. Cuando estuvo a punto de morderla algo tomo su rostro y la asoto contra el suelo, el zorro solo dijo

Zorro gris: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo en shock pero algo tomo su pata lo levanto y lo giro en el aire para terminar aventándolo lejos chocándose contra un edificio

Zill: ¿All Might? –pregunto ahora más confundido

All Might: ¡Haci es, no deben temer porque ahora estoy aquí! –dijo heroicamente

Kayla: Le dije que me trajera ya que él sabía que te meterías en problemas –dijo

Zill: Bien, tenemos que irnos tengo una idea –dijo irradiando de nuevo una luz verde y volando llevándose a Kayla entre sus brazos seguido de All Might- All Migh, ¿puedes volar? –pregunto

All Might: No, solamente hago saltos –respondió- la verdad me sorprendiste nunca había visto estas habilidades tuyas –dijo sorprendido

Zill: Bueno nunca se me dio la necesidad de usarlas –dijo algo ruborizado

Después de un rato llegaron a la Academia Zoo Phoenix, entraron por la puerta principal seguidos de la vampira quien los perseguía furiosa

Damian: ¡Mira! Lo único que digo es que si tienes relaciones en tu cama, se vuelve como un lugar maldito lleno de malas memorias por eso –pero fue interrumpido por Jack quien estaba a su lado

Jack: ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? –dijo reflexionando

Cuando termino de decir esa pregunta pasaron en frente de ellos All Migh acompañados de Zill y Kayla seguidos de una vampira, Damian y Jack solo se quedaron callados hasta que decidieron hablar

Damian: Cool! –dijo emocionado pero de repente se lastimo su pierna rota- auch! –dijo con dolor

Jack: Zill!? –dijo sorprendido y con mucho miedo

Carrie y Cameron estaban saliendo de la oficina de Carrie

Cameron: Gracias por el agua, Carrie… –dijo

Carrie: ¡No hay problema! ¡aunque la próxima vez deberíamos tomar whisky! –dijo sugiriéndole

Cameron: Oh, yo no bebo –dijo

Carrie: ¿En serio? –dijo de una manera alegre

Luego la vampira paso delante de ellas y estas solo se quedaron mirando

Carrie: ¿Qué diablos? –dijo sin creerlo hasta que saco su comunicador mientras Cameron tomaba su whisky sin parar- ¡Zech! ¡tenemos una infiltración! –dijo en su comunicador

Zechariah: ¿Qué paso? –pregunto enojado

Carrie: ¡Vampiresa! Una reina al parecer –respondió

Zechariah: ¡Voy ahora mismo! Carrie, tu –pero fue interrumpido por esta

Carrie: ¡No tienes que decirme que hacer, Zech! ¡LO TENGO! –dijo preparada mientras sostenía una cuerda

 **Mientras en la persecución**

Kayla: ¡Zill! ¡cuidado! –le advirtió se vieron mutuamente y Zill tomo una decisión la dejo caer para que no la atraparan a ella

La vampira logro atrapar a Zill echándose encima de él, lo sujeto del cuello con su garra para que no escapara

Vampiresa: ¿Enserio pensaste que sería fácil escapara de mí? ¡tonto insecto! –dijo acercando sus colmillo a su pecho para chuparle la sangre

All Might: ¡No tan rápido! –dijo All Might lanzándose contra ella, tomándola de un ala con una mano y con el otro brazo le sujeto el cuello haciendo una llave- te recomiendo que no opongas resistensia –dijo pero sintió algo en su espalda

Zorro gris: Nadie hiere a mí, amante –dijo mordiéndole la espalda a All Might causándole que le saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre

Después de aquella mordida All Might soltó a la vampiresa para quitarse al zorro de encima, este intentaba quitarse al zorro de encima pero no podía, pero afortunadamente alguien lanzo una cuerda en forma de lazo, atrapando al zorro y azotándolo contra el piso All Might vio de quien se trataba y era Carrie

All Might: Gracias, Carrie –agradecio con un pulgar arriba

Carrie: No hay problema grandullón –dijo

All Might al voltear para seguir con la vampiresa pero su sorpresa es que la cara de esta estaba a milímetros de la suya con sus ojos iluminados de un intenso color rojo, All Might se quedó quieto viendo los ojos rojos de la vampiresa, esta estaba a punto de morderle el cuello hasta que Zill la ataco pero esta reacciono rápidamente esquivándolo y sujetándolo de los brazos y mordiéndolo finalmente

Kayla: ¡ZILLION! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Carrie: ¡Basta ya! –dijo lanzándose contra la vampiresa y mordiéndola causándole un gran sangrado

Kayla: ¡ZILL! ¿estás bien? ¡déjame ver la herida! –dijo revisando la mordida y viendo que salía sangre de esta

Zill: **¡Kayla!** Lo siento mucho –dijo

Kayla: ¡Zill, no tines que disculparte por eso! –dijo sosteniéndolo

Zill: **¡No!** ¡lo siento por todo! Olvidar un –pero fue interrumpido por Kayla

Kayla: ¿Encerio sigues pensando en eso después de lo que acaba de ocurrir?

Zill: **¡Sí!** –dijo

Kayla: Zill, cometiste un error. Fue un bobo cliché, debo admitir ¿pero enserio pensaste que te odiaría por eso? ¡no! ¡te amo! Esa tontería no va a cambiar eso –dijo de forma dulce- ¡solo estaba un poco enojada, eso es todo! –termino haciendo que a Zill se le saliera una lagrima y terminando por besarse apasionadamente hasta que Zill lo rompió

Zill: **¡Oh dios!** Estoy sangrando encima tuyo ¡lo siento! –dijo mirando su herida

 **Mientras tanto con Fabian y Simon**

Simon estaba mordiendo a Fabian hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar pero cuando parecía que iba a ganar alguien lo detuvo con su cola

Vampiresa: **NO!** –grito

Simon se sorprendió de quien lo tenía atrapado al parecer era, Zechariah que lo detenía con su cola y detrás de este estaba la humana conocida como Cameron

Vampiresa: NO –dijo tratando de liberarse pero Carrie no la dejaba

Zechariah: ¡CAMERON! ¡lleva a los estudiantes a la enfermería! –le dijo- nosotros nos encargaremos de estos monstruos –termino de decir

La reina vampira solo se rio descontroladamente hasta que se detuvo y se acercó hasta el hocico de Zechariah

Vampiresa: ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos monstruos aquí? –pregunto- además uno de ustedes es mío ahora, cuídense las espaldas **¡HAHAHAHAHA!** –se rio

Esta de repente se empezó a desvanecer en un montón de murciélagos escapando de las garras de Carrie

Carrie: ¡Demonios! Debí haber recordado que los vampiros hacían eso… –dijo enojada

Zecharia: Señorita Cameron los estudiantes a la enfermería por favor –dijo en un tono enojado

Cameron: ¿Así, que te mordió? –dijo preocupada

Después de que Cameron llevara a Zill a la enfermería acompañados de Kayla, Zecharia decidió llevar a Simon a una jaula para interrogarlo, pero este noto algo y es que All Might estaba quieto sin moverse mirando a quien sabe dónde este se acercó y le pregunto

Zechariah: All Might, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto viéndolo de frente

All Might: ¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien es que tuve una especie de visión o algo cuando esa vampira me miro a los ojos, no lo se fue muy extraño –dijo serio

Zechariah: Mmh –dudo- está bien acompáñame necesito contarte unas cosas –dijo dando media vuelta y llevándose a Simon consigo seguidos de All Might

 **Mientras tanto con Cameron, Zill y Kayla**

Cameron: ¿si te mordió, entonces te convertirás en uno? –dijo

Zill: Por favor…podrías no…decir eso –dijo asustado

Kayla: No, las mordeduras de vampiros normales no tienen ningún efecto transformativo, la Srta. Carrie nos dijo que se necesita una especie de ceremonia para convertirse en un vampiro –dijo mientras saltaba

Después de aquella explicación llegaron a la enfermería, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse a aquella chica de cabello rubio con las piernas cruzadas en pose de flor de loto

Enfermera: ¡Oh vaya, miren quien es! –dijo- ¡es la señorita huyegritando! –dijo de forma burlona- ¿Qué los trae por aquí hmm? –pregunto curiosa

Zilll: Uh…fui mordido por un vampiro y… –dijo mientras miraba a Cameron que estaba detrás de el

Enfermera: Ooooh! ¡Una mordida encantadora! ¡unas simples vendas no bastaran! ¡este trabajo no s para un doctor tontito nonono este trabajo es para un doctor! –dijo mientras inspeccionaba la herida entonces chasqueo los dedos

Cameron: ¿Espera, no eres el doctor? Entonces, qu –pero se calló al instante al ver que una mujer de gran tamaño- **AAAAAAAAHHHH!** –grito haciendo que le doliera el oído a Zill puesto que está a su lado

Keiko: ¿Alguien dijo que necesitan un doctor? –pregunto

Zill: ¡Hey señorita Keiko! Solo una mordedura de vampiro, no es la gran cosa –dijo mientras Kayla miraba como Cameron salía corriendo y gritando

Keiko: ¡Ok! Arreglare eso en un dos por tres –dijo

Enfermera: Ella es la chica nueva de la que te hable –dijo mencionando a Cameron

Keiko: Se ve amigable –dijo de manera alegre- ¿puedes esperar afuera, dulzura? Sto tardara un rato –le dijo

Kayla: Okay! –dijo feliz de que ayudarán a su novio

 **Mientras con Zechariah y los demás**

Fabian: ¡Como te atreves a entrar a esta escuela y a poner nuestros estudiante en peligro! –este le dijo enojado pero Simon lo ignoraba

Simon: ¿Así que eres un profesor, uh? Tiene sentido –dijo

Fabian: ¿¡Siquiera me estas escuchando!? –dijo indignado

Simon: La verdad no –dijo rascándose una oreja con su pata trasera

Zechariah: Fabian, deberías repórtate a la enfermería, al igual que All Might y Carrie –fue interrumpido por Carrie

Carrie: Nah, Zech, puedo tratar mis propias heridas –dijo orgullosa

All Might: Lo mismo digo –dijo

Zecharia: Bien –dijo- lo que quiero es que hacen vampiros Truhanes en este punto de la ciudad… –dijo serio

Simon: Hmhmhmhm…si, no me gustaría que ustedes lo supieran –dijo

 **Mientras con Zill saliendo de la enfermería**

Zill ya estaba bien porque al parecer la doctora Keiko ya lo había curado, cuando Kayla lo vio salir fue a él al instante

Zill: ¡Lo siento por la espera, Kay! –dijo con unas venda alrededor del pecho

Kayla: No fue tan larga –dijo feliz- ¿te duele? –pregunto

Zill: No ya no –dijo

En ese momento estaban pegados nariz con nariz entonces los 2 se miraron de forma seductora y terminaron en un apasionado y largo beso mientras Damian y Jack estaban en el fondo mirando el beso

Damian: ¡AY! ¡por favor! –dijo enojado

 **Pum aquí termina este capítulo por cierto les quería decir esque los especiales de el honor de dos hermanos los subiré dirán que ya paso Halloween pero no pasa hasta que termine el mes haci que todavía tengo tiempo**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Este perdón quise decir ¿y si leemos este episodio? Ok ya bueno no se me ocurre nada más :v solo léanlo :v**

 **El infierno**

Era un dia rojo, bueno si en el infierno hay dia, estaba un mansión de paredes rojas al frente tenía una cruz al revés un domo hasta arriba con un ojo rojo en el y en el patio estaba un cartel que dice: **¡bienvenidos al infierno! Disfrute su estadía**

¿?: Hmmmm… –dijo un perro humanoide de pelaje azul con rojo ojos amarillos y diente afilados también viste una camisa negra de mangas cortas con rojo y esta estaba rasgada de la parte inferior y en la zona del escote de la camisa llevaba un cráneo pequeño y también una tabla con un papel y una pluma- ¡ok! Intentemos de nuevo… ¿Quién cuenta las almas que llegan del lado este hoy?

¿?: ¡Yo! –dijo un demonio de pelaje rojo con los ojos completamente blancos y 2 cuernos al lado suyo estaba otro demonio con pelaje verde, ojos negros y 2 cuernos en espiral que apuntaban hacia abajo

¿?: Esta bien. Bob está en el lado este. ¿Qué me dicen del lado oeste? –pregunto pero estos se quedaron callados- ¿Nadie? –pregunto sorprendido

Demonio rojo: Bueno…gran Styx…señor…Carl estaba en el lado oeste pero fue alimento de perros infernales de una pandilla demoniaca…ya sabe cómo es la cosa en ese lado –dijo el demonio rojo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras el demonio verde estaba distraído con una mariposa de color negro

Styx: ¡¿PANDILLA DEMONIACA?! –dijo con los ojos entre cerrados

Demonio rojo: Uhhhhh –dijo con claro miedo el demonio de baja estatura

Styx: Muy bien, ¿así que quien va a reemplazarlo entonces? –pregunto

Demonio verde: Bueno, señor…el lado oeste es donde están…ellos hacen que nuestro trabajo con las almas sea algo difícil…no debería alguien…no se…más fuert –dijo tímidamente pero fue interrumpido

Styx: ¡¿Cómo es que ahora me estoy enterando de esta cosa?! –pregunto enojado

Demonio rojo: Bueno, usted nunca viene a nuestros encuentros de facultad –dijo mientras Styx lo miraba

Styx: ¡¿Saben en la cantidad de problemas estaré si lucifer se entera de que las almas no son contadas?! –pregunto mientras alguien estaba detrás de el

Lucifer: **Las almas no están siendo, ¿QUÉ?** –dijo un gran ser de estatura alta su cabeza era como el cráneo de un toro pero tenía 6 cuernos 2 los más grandes apuntando hacia arriba, 2 que eran los medianos que apuntaban hacia abajo y por ultimo 2 que eran los mas pequeños que estaban en la punta de su cabeza este tiene ojos rojos el interior de su boca roja y parecía que la forma de la cara era una cruz al revés

Styx: ¡Oh mi lunático Satán! –dijo con el mayor susto de su vida- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí señor? –pregunto asustado

Lucifer: **Estaba buscando a mi hijo…¿Qué sucede con las almas…?** –pregunto de nuevo visiblemente enojado

Styx solo estaba pensando que decir hasta que pensó algo perfecto para excusarse entonces le dijo a lucifer

Styx: ¿Usted dijo que estaba buscando a Damian? –dijo esperando que saliera del problema de las almas

Lucifer: **Sii…él ha estado ausente por su actuación del fin de semana. Mi esposa está bien furiosa** –dijo mientras caminaba junto a Styx

Styx: ¿La reina? Oh que horrible… ¡no he visto al príncipe en todo el día mi señor! –dijo con las manos en la espalda

Lucifer: **¿Estás seguro de no saber dónde está Damian?** –pregunto algo enojado

Styx: ¡N-no señor! ¡por supuesto que no! –dijo encogido por el miedo

Lucifer: **Bien, infórmame si lo encuentras** –dijo mientras se iba

Styx: Por supuesto señor –dijo

Cuando Lucifer se fue este quito su sonrisa e hiso una más seria y solo dijo

Styx: Tentadora! –dijo enojado mientras se dirigía a su habitación gruñendo

Este cunado abrió la puerta solo grito

Styx: TENTADORA! Dond –pero paro de hablar al encontrar vacía la habitación excepto por una cama rosa en forma de corazón un espejo con cosas para maquillarse y un banco abajo del mismo- NGH! –fue lo que hiso al ver esto- ¡MUJER! ¡vuelve aquí y dime donde está el príncipe oscuro! NGHH! –dijo haciendo una rabieta

 **En algún lugar de la Academia Zoo Phoenix**

Damian: HAHAHAHAHA o dios! –rio Damian a carcajadas- eso me recuerda a la vez que engañe a mi primo para que saliera con una pirómana –conto- ¡ella termino prendiéndole fuego, fue hilarante! –dijo mientras volvía a reír

¿?: Suena familia, ¿no Vince? –dijo un zorro con pelaje blanco y gris y tenía un moño negro con unos guantes sin dedos negros con una pupila de color blanco mientras la otra es de color negro

Vince: Hehehe…te dije que nunca hablaras de eso otra vez –dijo otro zorro al lado del primero con el mismo color de pelaje pero este lleva un gorro (ya saben de esos típicos que usaban los adultos en los 90´ :v)

¿?: Sabes esa historia es un poco graciosa después de escucharla 300 veces Damian –dijo una chica de cabello verde pistache (ya saben cómo es el color del helado pistache? Pues de ese) ojos color esmeralda una bufanda amarilla un suéter de color pistache más oscuro un pantalón negro de la parte superior y verde lima de la inferior y se le veía una cola de zorro color pistache claro de la parte superior y oscuro en la inferior

Vince: Oh hey Dam, ¿trajiste los bocadillos? –pregunto

Damian: ¡Oh vaya creo que los olvide en casa! –dijo preocupado

Sahara: Típico –dijo la chica de vestimenta purpura

Damian: ¡No te preocupes! –dijo- ¡mi nana probablemente los traiga ahora! ¡ella siempre está pendiente de las cosas que se me olvidan! –dijo al mismo tiempo que en su frente se le marcaba una cruz al revés roja

¿?: Pffft! –intento no reírse el zorro mientras que Vince permanecía normal- ¿aun tienes una nana? –dijo ahora mientras Vince se reía en voz baja

Luego de eso los 2 empezaron a reírse como locos por la propia situación de que un adolecente tuviera todavía una nana

 **En los pasillos de la escuela**

Por los pasillos de la escuela caminaba una mujer pero no una mujer cualquiera, al parecer esta mujer era especial ya que todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo fijamente mientras que las chicas bueno no estaban de acuerdo que sus novios se le quedaran viendo, esta al llegar a su destino solo dijo

Vince: ¿Así que, cuando llega la ayuda? –pregunto hasta que escucharon una voz bastante sensual

¿?: Oh, DAMIAN! –dijo un voz verdaderamente encantadora- ¡dejaste tu bocadillos en casa, dulzura! –menciono llamando la atención de todos

¿?: ¡Debes ser más cuidadoso con tus descuidos dulzura! –dijo mostrándose finalmente una mujer bastante sensual con pechos y un trasero bastante voluminosos unos ojos rojos que enamorarían a cualquiera y un cabello rosa que es el más sedoso del mundo junto con un vestido de la más fina tela, esta sostenía una bolsa que decía: ¡Bocadillox para mi cara!

Damian estaba feliz de que su nana llegara mientras que la chica cola de zorro estaba ignorándola (ya saben cómo son las chicas cuando una llega y es mejor que otra la otra la ignora o se pone a hacer otra cosa) mientras que los gemelos zorro y otro chico la estaban viendo sorprendidos, muy sorprendidos diría yo

¿?: Aquí están tus bocadillos –dijo dándole la bolsa

Damian: ¡Gracias, Tenta! –dijo para ser abrazado por su nana dejando su cara en sus pechos- ¡TENTA! Estas avergonzándome

Tenta: Perdón bebe –se disculpó mientras bajaba a un muy pero muy sonrojado Damian ya que este se moría de pena- ¡Diviertete con tus nuevos amigitos! –dijo de forma alegre

Después de edecir aquello esta se fue caminando y desapareciendo en un ***Poof***

Zorro con moño: ¡HOMBRE! ¡DAMIAN! ¡TU NANA ES HERMOSA! ¡ESTA B-U-E-N-I-S-I-M-A! –dijo muy delirante mientras que Vince estaba jadeando con la lengua afuera

Damian: ¡Eres un asqueroso Lenny! ¡esa mujer me crio! –dijo con desagrado

Vince: ¡Suertudo bastardo! –dijo algo celoso

Chica zorro: Deberías contarles de esas vez que olvido vestirse en la mañana…les gustaría esa –menciono haciendo que Damian se molestara

Damian: ¡Cállate Addison! –dijo

Después de toda esa repercusión de la sensualidad llego alguien inesperado

¿?: ¡Ya llegue, perdonen la demora! –dijo un chico de cabello verde este vestía una chaqueta roja con una camisa verde debajo un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis rojos y también llevaba una muñequera en la mano izquierda que decía: ¡PLUS ULTRA!- ¿de qué me perdí? –pregunto

Todos: ¿Quién es? –preguntaron pero luego voltearon a ver a Damian- ¿Damian? –dijeron

Damian: B-bueno verán –dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

 **En el infierno**

Tenta apareció en otro ***Poof*** en el infierno esta estaba normal hasta escuchar un voz bastante familiar para ella

Styx: TENTADORA! –dijo en un tono bastante enojado- ¿Dónde esta el príncipe de la oscuridad? –pregunto enojado

Tenta: ¡Esta en el club de filme de la escuela! ¡lo sabes pequeño Styx! –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Styx: ¿Aun está asistiendo al club? –pregunto el cascarrabias- ¡no es suficientemente malo que asista a la escuela! –dijo enojado- pero si el pierde sus actividades con su padres por los ``clubes`` ¡ellos se darán cuenta de que sucede seguro! –vocifero

Tenta: Te preocupas demasiado –dijo mientras agarraba sus mejillas

Styx: NO ME TOQUES MUJER –dijo quitándosela de encima- como los guardianes de Damian SOMOS responsables de él: y será NUESTRA culpa si lo descubren –dijo señalando a la chica sexy pero esta solo sonreía

Tenta: ¡Eso lo sé! ¡pero las cosas están bien. El es realmente feliz en la tierra! **SABES** que eso es bueno para el –dijo tratando de que el pequeño azul lo comprendiera

Styx: ¡SI! ¡pero no creo que se prudente sobre poner las cosas! ¡¿QUE HAY DE SU TUTOR AQUÍ?! –dijo eso ultimo gritando

Tenta: **Daxler** nunca se dará cuenta –dijo con una cara enojada

Styx: Bueno…su padre lo está buscando ahora. Así que debe volver a casa ¿dónde está? –pregunto

Tenta: ¡Dame un momento primero! Necesito baterías nuevas –dijo para proseguir a entrar a su habitación

Styx solo espero unos segundos que terminaron siendo minutos hasta que se arto y se fue de hay

Styx: Vil mujer –dijo enojado

Styx siguió caminando hasta que escucho una risa *hehe* pero antes de poder reaccionar alguien le tapo sus ojos y dijo

¿?: ¡Adivina quién es, Stick! –dijo un adolecente de cabello grisaseo piel blanca como la nieve ojos negros con las pupilas rojas esta también lleva una chaqueta gris con unos pantalones rojos y con unos grandes audífonos en el cuello

Styx: ¡No me toques, Bosswick! –dijo enojado- ¡juvenil!

Bosswick: Escuche que el jefazo está buscando a Damian…seguro que no lo va a extrañar ¿egh? Además ya te enteraste que un mortal un chico estuvo a punto de matar a Damian –dijo llamando la atención de este

Styx: ¡¿QUE?! –pregunto impresionado- ¡¿Quién es ese mortal?! –pregunto enojado

Bosswick: No lo sé, me sorprende que **TU** siendo su guardián no lo sepas, ¿Qué diría el jefe al saber que el guardián de su hijo no lo protegió? –pregunto de forma maliciosa

Styx: *gruñido* ¡Cállate además también es culpa de Tentadora no toda es mía! –dijo enojado- y ahora como lo sabes igualmente es la tuya

¿?: ¿¡TIO STYX!? –sonaron tres voces audiblemente tiernas al punto de parecer que son de niños

Styx solo volteo y efectivamente eran lo que parecía 3 tiernas niñas pero esta parecían 3 pequeñas demonios de pelaje rojo con colas tan grandes como su cuerpo y unos ojos enormes de color negro con símbolos rojos, una con un símbolo de cruz al revés en cada ojo otra que los tiene en espiral y la ultima que solo tiene un ojo pero en este está un pentagrama

Ojito pentagrama: ¿Dónde está Damian? –pregunto de manera tierna

Styx: ¡TODOS DEJEN DE PREGUNTARME COSAS! –dijo enojado mientras gritaba

¿?: Gran general Styx –dijo una voz detrás de Styx de una persona mayor por lo que se escucho- no le grite a los niños por preguntar algo tan simple –dijo una ``mujer`` de piel gris ojos bueno no tenia ojos solo las cuencas más negras que la noche lleva puesto vestido antiguo pero bien cuidado

¿?: ¡NO SON NIÑOS, SON MOCOSOS! –dijo tratando de atacar a la mujer de edad avanzada pero las niñas lo sostenían de una pierna y los brazos

Luego de la escena llego Tentadora lista para ir en busca de Damian

Tenta: Esta bien Styx, subamos a la superficie y saquemos a Damian de ese lugar tan horrblffffffffff –cerro la boca al instante pues al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de quienes estaba presentes

Bosswick: ¿El está en la superficie? –pregunto de manera amargada mientras Styx se daba un faceplam y las niñas y la anciana se le quedaron viendo a Tenta

Tenta: Bu-bueno y-yo eh –tartamudeo tratando de pensar una excusa

Styx: ¡Bien, si él está allí! –dijo apareciendo debajo de Tenta lo que provoco que su cabeza levantara sus tetas (aprovecha el bug xD)- y ahora que lo saben será también su culpa si sus padres lo descubren –dijo enojado

Anciana: Bien, por primera vez estoy en desacuerdo con ustedes dos –dijo cruzándose de brazos- mentirle deliberadamente al jefe de la casa –dijo de manera seca- ¡dejar al príncipe desatendido! –vocifero- el podría estar abrumado. El todavía no está listo para tan gran –pero fue interrumpida por Tenta

Tenta: **¡CALLATE HILDA!** Yo sé lo que es mejor para él –se defendió- yo lo crie –vocifero para probar su punto

Hilda: Oh si, hiciste un esplendido trabajo con eso querida –dijo al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se envolvía en un aura rosa para abrir una puerta al fondo con un cráneo de vaca encima- un disciplinado y muy organizado muchacho –dijo mientras ella y Tenta miraban la habitación del Chico que estaba totalmente desorganizada- es una maravilla que se vista solo –dijo

Tenta y Styx: ¡HEY! –dijeron ofendidos

Styx: ¡Damian es muy disiplinado! Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla –lo último es solo que escucharon los demás

Bosswick: Suena como si Damian estuviera en la superficie –le dijo a las niñas

Nñas: ¿Cómo piensas que está en la tierra? –preguntaron bueno solo 2 ya que una no hablaba y solo saco un cartel con 3 signos de interrogación

Bosswick: Tengo una corazonada, síganme niñas –dijo mientras avanzaba

Cuando se fueron todos dejaron de discutir unos con la mano en la cabeza y otros simplemente enojados

Hilda: Entienden que es muy imprudente permitir que el joven príncipe se ponga entre los habitantes del mundo de la superficie. Sus poderes y su personalidad simplemente no encajan. Está destinado para tomar su lugar en este reino…ese mundo lo distrae de su camino correcto –dijo- y no quiero ser grosera, Tentadora…pero tu personalidad débil lo a ablandado demasiado –dijo mientras Tenta ponía una cara triste y Styx miraba esta última con pena- hare mi parte. Asegurándome de que sus padres no son prudentes –dijo y ustedes verán si Damian retorna pronto –dijo dando media vuelta- así como los demonios y Bosswick de las miradas –dijo para dirigirse fuera del lugar

Cuando Hilda se fue Styx y Tenta se quedaron solos mirando por donde se había ido esta última

Styx: ¡¿Ahora debemos encontrar a esos vagos también?! –dijo enojado

Tenta: ¡Bueno entonces démonos prisa! –dijo tomando cargando al Perro azul y envolviendo a los 2 en un gran remolino rosa

 **De regreso con los chicos**

Lenny: ¿Entonces, quien quiere helado ahora que la reunión acabo? –pregunto el zorro con moño negro

Vince: Oh hey, ¿no deberíamos ver si Mackenzie quiere unirse? –menciono el zorro con sombrero

Todos voltearon a ver a Mackenzie que estaba en una esquina sentada en un banco (taburete) que estaba con una tabla

Izuku: No sabía que estaba aquí ahora me siento mal –dijo triste

Lenny: Ella nunca parece querer unirse –le dijo a su gemelo

Izuku: Tal vez yo pueda convencerla –dijo

Addison: ¿Seguro? –pregunto

Izuku: Sip –dijo avanzando hacia la chica pelirroja

Lenny: Buena suerte, ¡A la carga! –dijo

Addison: ¿Porque ella está en el club? –pregunto

Mackenzie volteo a verlos pero vio que Izuku se acercaba entonces rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo

Izuku: Hola Mackenzie –saludo alegremente el chico

Mackenzie: Oh hola Izuku –dijo tímidamente sin mirarlo

Izuku: ¿Quieres venir? Iremos al mercado es que es la primera vez que Damian saldrá de la escuela –dijo

Mackenzie: No gracias –dijo

Izuku: Ok, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunto preocupado

Mackenzie: *Suspiro* es solo que estoy insegura –dijo con un pequeño rubor

Izuku: Ok se que te siente insegura pero no por eso debes aislarte de todo y todos eso te consume créeme ya me paso –dijo

Mackenzie: No, es que tengo miedo porque se burlan de mi porque mi por mi obsesión con los gatos –dijo

Izuku: Bueno yo pienso que es una buen gusto viniendo de una chica tan inteligente y linda –en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sonrojándose completamente al igual que la chica pelirroja

Mackenzie: ¿E-enserio piensas que soy inteligente y linda? –dijo con la cara completamente roja

Izuku: C-claro –dijo totalmente sonrojado

Los 2 olvidaron todo lo que los rodeaba para fijarse en ellos mientras se acercaban mutuamente cuando estaban a milímetros estaban totalmente perdidos en la mirada de otro pero eso no le impido terminar por conecta sus labios provocando que se dieran un apasionado y largo beso

Vince: Owwww –dijo tiernamente

Damian: ¡Vamos viejo! –reprocho

Mackenzie y Izuku rápidamente se separaron rápidamente súper rojos comparables una manzana por la vergüenza

Addison: Oh rayos quería grabarlo –dijo

Sahara: No me esperaba que se besaran –dijo

Izuku: ¿Cuánto llevan hay? –pregunto todavía sonrojado

Sahara: Vimos todo –dijo con una sonrisa

Mackenzie: Genial ahora se lo dirán a todos ¿verdad? –dijo triste

Addison: Claro que no, no somos ese tipo de personas –dijo pero luego miro de reojo a sus amigos animales- bueno no somos de ese tipo –dijo algo nerviosa

Mackenzie: *Suspiro* Gracias a dios pensé que por un momento –pero se escucho un sonido proveniente de Damian

Damian: Enviado ahora, ¿Qué estaban diciendo? –dijo mirando con una sonrisa a sus amigos pero desaparecio al ver sus mirada- ¿Qué? –pregunto confundido

Izuku: ¡¿Enserio?! –dijo enojado al punto de que iba a darle otro golpe pero vio a Mackenzie quien no se movía solo estaba hay con la cabeza baja- jeje Damian será mejor que corras –dijo con una voz malvada

Damian: E-espera viejo era una broma ahora lo quito –dijo asustado mientras retrocedía

Izuku: ¿Asustado? –pregunto- deberías tenerle miedo a otra cosa –dijo mirando a Mackenzie

Mackenzie: Damian… ¡AHORA VERAS! –dijo yendo a toda velocidad hacia el perro demonio

Addison: ¡CORRE PERRA CORRE! –dijo haciendo que Damian reaccionara y saliera de hay al instante

Izuku: ¡Déjame un poco Mackenzie! –este vocifero mientras corría hacia Damian

 **Pummmmmm acaba aquí bueno este s más corto porque me dio la gana y porque estoy haciendo otras cosas como descargarme ha reach y con lo de que en zootopia ball z Braun enemigo si lo habrá uno súper poderoso pero que no es canon bueno adiosss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ala etamos es ete episodio de eta hitoria y no, no tengo falta de ortografía hablo así porque se me da la gana :v algún problema? Bueno empecemos con el episodio ^-^**

 **Pongan** **el opening de My Hero Academia 1- The day has come**

 **Mercado- fuera de la escuela**

Damian: ¡Estoy en el mercado! ¡OH SIII! –dijo muy emocionado- ¡chicos! Nunca había estado fuera de la escuela de aquí en la superficie. Esto es muy colorido como ningúno –pero paro de hablar al ver algo- no puede ser –fue lo único que dijo- ¡COMICS! –dijo corriendo inmediatamente hacia ellos- ¿awww hombre es un nuevo tomo? –dijo mientras veía todo lo que podía

Vendedor de comic: Mhm –dijo

Izuku: Valla ¿nunca has estado afuera de la escuela? –pregunto

Mackenzie: No nuca a estado afuera de la escuela solo en esta o en su casa –dijo la chica de cabello rojo

Izuku: ¿Por qué? –pregunto

Sahara: Larga historia y muy complicada además –termino de decir

Damian: ¡Ven Addi! ¡mira este te gustara! –dijo abrazándola del cuello para que revisara lo que quería enseñarle- ¡tiene serpientes y esas cosas! Y te gusta esa m#!& , ¿no? –dijo enseñándole un comic con esas cosas

¿?: ¡PECADORES! –grito alguien a lo lejos

Voltearon para ver de qué se trataba y al parecer quien lo había dicho era un perro antropomórfico adulto de pelo blanco ojos anaranjados con pupilas delgadas verticalmente llevaba una banda en el cuello con una cruz y una gran sonrisa con sus dientes que parecían muy filosos y estaba recargado con sus codos en un escritorio con la biblia y aparte en el escritorio estaba el comentario de: #SALCADOS y un cartel al lado de estas que dice: dios te odia

Perro cristiano: ¡Buenas tardes! jóvenes pecadores –dijo sonriente

Addison: ¿Disculpe? –dijo

Perro cristiano: Leyendo esos textos blasfemos es un boleto hacia la eterna condena amigos –dijo con una sonrisa- el único texto que ustedes niños deberían leer es la palabras del señor –dijo recargándose con sus manos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante

Damian: Seeee hehe ¡dudo que sea enserio! –dijo tomándole poca importancia

Izuku: ¿Enserio aquí también hay cristianos? –pregunto desconcertado

Sahara: No tienes idea –dijo sarcástica

Addison: Parece grosero decir acusaciones a los extraños, no cree? –dijo mientras Damian lo miraba con una cara de satisfacción mientras sacaba la lengua

Perro cristiano: Tengo todo el derecho de juzgarlos ¡bajo los ojos del señor! Como un miembro de "LOS SALVADOS´´ solo quiero ayudar a niños como ustedes a cambiar sus horribles camino pecadores entonces ust –pero fue interrumpido

Damian: ¡BASTA HOMBRE! –dijo enojado mientras abría la boca de forma anormal y le salía un tentáculo con ojos de esta mientras que el cristiano se cubría la cara con su biblia por seguridad- ¡enserio deberías guardar esas tontas predicaciones para ti mismo! –dijo enojado mientras le salían 2 pequeños cuernos de su cabeza- ¡ELLOS NO NESESITAN NINGUNA "AYUDA´´ DE USTED! –dijo sacando una estela de humo rojo de su boca

Perro cristiano: Tu eres… –dijo fijándose en el que tenía una cruz roja al revez maracada en su frente- eres un… –dijo para después levantarse y decir- ¡DEMONIO! –dijo a todo pulmón mientras se erizaba su pelaje- ¡cómo te atreves a traer tu suciedad a este lugar puro, tu monstruosa abominación! –dijo enojado

Sahara: ¡Hey amigo. No te metas con él! –dijo la chica de morado

Addison: ¡SI! –dijo defendiéndolo

Izuku: ¡Si te metes con él te mete con todos! –dijo

Perro cristiano: ¡Aléjense de la bestia! ¡PARA QUE NO ROBE SU ALMA INMORTAL! –dijo sacando y apuntándole con una cruz de oro con toques blancos

Damian solo miro con miedo la cruz pero paso algo inesperado grrrrrrrrrrrrr gruño mientras le salían tentáculos de la espalda y le crecían cuerno mientras que en los ojos se le hacían una cruz volteada en cada uno con símbolos alrededor de estos

Damian: CALLATE P*TO ASQUEROSO MENTIROSO –dijo mientras le salía un tentáculo con ojos de la boca- crees que me conoces y quién soy yo –dijo mientras sus orejas se levantaban formando una especies de cuernos- pretendes saberlo todo pero tu no sabes nada –dijo mientras el perro blanco se cubría con su biblia

Izuku(mentalmente): ¡Rayos no otra vez! –dijo preocupado

Damian estaba transformado en su parte demonio con 4 tentáculos que lo sostenían orejas en forma de cuernos 2 cuernos de color negro, ojos negros como la noche y pupilas tan rojas como la sangre y una cruz roja al revez marcada en su frente. Pero alguien estaba observándolos desde otro lugar

Bosswick: Perfecto –dijo de manera malvada- esto será divertido –pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un sonido

BAM fue el sonido que se produjo al dispararle a Damian provocando que la bala le diera en su brazo izquierdo y lo atravesara trayendo consigo mucha sangre, grrrrr gruño tratando de ver quién era el responsable

¿?: ¡Alto ahí demonio! ¡en el nombre de la autoridad S.H! –dijo un ser humanoide con el cabello blanco con franjas horizontales negras, 4 ojos azul y rojo en paralelo viste una camisa de manga larga blanca con franjas negras horizontales y un cierre en esta también lleva un pantalón gris con toques negros y unas pata parecidas a la de los anfibios o ranas también lleva consigo una especie agarradera blanca de metal y al fondo esta otro igual pero con un arma que es quien le disparo al parecer

En otro lugar con Styx y Tentadora

Styx: ¡Eso! No era un "club de caballeros´´ no puedo creer que me convencieras de que Damian podría estar en un lugar tan horrible –dijo mientras salía de un club para adultos con Tentadora

Tenta: Eres muy crédulo Styx –dijo- y tu cara no tenia precio –dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa pero esta al instante se sorprendió mientras en sus ojos se formaban una cruz roja en cada uno

Styx: ¡¿NYNNG?! ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado

Tenta: ¡Damian! –dijo mientras veía las pinzas del oficial- ¡está en peligro! –dijo mientras veía como lo capturaban con las pinzas

De regreso con Damian

Damian había sido capturado por los policías de S.H lo tenían aprisionado con las pinzas del oficial en el cuello, Damian intentaba liberarse pero no podía, las pinzas lo estaban electrificando haciendo que se marcara sus sistema nervioso de un color blanco y negro

Oficial 1: ¡No te resistas demonio! –dijo- PO! ¿mandaste la alerta a xirxine? –pregunto a su compañero

Po: ¡Sí! –afirmo dijo mientras atrapaba a Damian con su pinza

Oficial 1: Parece que tiene un nuevo sujeto de prueba –dijo

Damian solo sentía dolor ante las 2 pinzas que lo aprisionaban mientras que Bosswick lo veía con una gran sonrisa y sus amigos lo miraban preocupado

Mackenzie: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápido! –dijo preocupada

Addison: Tiene razón Izuku has eso que haces con tu puño o algo hay que salvarlo –dijo

Izuku: Pero –dijo pero fue interrumpido

Sahara: Por favor ¡no resistirá más! –dijo mientras lo miraba enojada

Izuku: Ok, está bien lo ayudare –dijo mientras iba corriendo a salvar a su amigo

Boom se produjo una mini explosión rosa detrás de los amigos de Damian pero estos no lo escucharon por el escándalo

Izuku: Ya casi llego –dijo mientras trataba de estirar su dedo índice pero era detenido por su dedo pulgar- ¡Delaware Smash! –dijo quitando el pulgar y estirando el del medio con todas sus fuerzas(los que vieron el anime sabrán a que me refiero) lo que provoco que lanzara una gran ola de aire algo que saco volando al oficial conocido como: **Po**. Este fue empujado a una gran distancia hasta impactar en una pared

Izuku: ¡Aghh! –se quejo del dolor ya que sus dedos se habían roto- te-tengo que ir por los otros –dijo mientras caía al piso- haya voy –dijo pero algo paso rápidamente al lado de el lo que provoco que él se detuviera al instante

Izuku se detuvo al ver algo pasar a su lado pero cuando vio al oficial vio a una especie de robot humanoide con una gran sierra cortando la última pinza que faltaba

Tenta(androide): TOCA AL PRINCIPE DE NUEVO –dijo con una voz robotizada y más profunda- ¡Y TE DESGARRARE A TI Y A TU ASQUEROSO HERMANO A LA MITAD, LOS AMARRARE JUNTO Y LOS PONDRE EN UN SHOW DE MARIONETAS –dijo una Tenta completamente de metal con una gran cierra circular en donde solia estar su mano izquierda

Oficial 1: …? –se quedo confundido por la repentina aparición de la mujer- s-que? –dijo aun confundido

Po: ¿Que mierda? –dijo mientras salía de la pared donde se había empotrado

Tenta(androide): ¡ESCUCHARON BIEN INB*CILES! –dijo mientras hacia un sonrisa de maniaca y una mirada de miedo- ¡ESTE DEMONIO ESTA AUTORIZADO! –dijo haciendo que los oficiales se asustaran- EL TIENE PERMISO DE ESTAR AQUÍ ASI QUE ENTIENDAN EL PROGRAMA Y TALVEZ ENTIENDAN LA M*ERDA QUE DIGA ZECHARIAH –dijo enojada

Pero ante toda la discusión temblor de la nada tomo desprevenidos a todos haciendo que miraran al piso todos los presentes pensando que rayos podría ser lo que lo provoca. Para la sorpresa de todos de la tierra salió un ser muy alto con cráneo en vez de cabeza unos cuernos que apuntaba hacia abajo y otros que apuntaban hacia arriba pero más pequeños todos se quedaron sorprendidos sobretodo el perro de pelaje blanco ya que el diablo estaba justo detrás de él mientras que Damian se paso de los brazos de Styx a los brazos de Tenta, Izuku también está muy sorprendido por la repentina aparición del ser este se quedo paralizado del miedo ya que el aspecto del ser era muy aterrador. El ser cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo dirigió su vista hacia el chico humano y solo le frunció el seño algo que Izuku no lo tomo muy bien, luego dirigió su mirada al trió del infierno. Bosswick solo se quedo con una mirada de preocupación

El Diablo: ¡HA CASA AHORA! –grito abriendo su boca enormemente dejando ver unas escaleras en vez de lengua

Tenta entro ya normal con Damian en sus brazos acompañados de Styx, Tenta tenía una cara de tristeza y decepción, Damian tenía una cara de frustración mientras miraba a sus amigos y por ultimo Styx solo miraba el suelo preocupado con las manos en la espalda

Bosswick: A la p*ta madre –dijo con enojo mientras el ser desparecía metiéndose de nuevo en la tierra

Damian: ¿Estamos en problemas Tenta? –pregunto triste a su cuidadora

Tenta: Tal vez un poco, bebe –dijo de manera preocupada

Styx: NYNHG! ¡te lo dije te dije que esto era una mala idea desde el principio! –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y ponía sus manos a los lados de su cabeza

Tenta solo lo miro de una manera que se ``callara´´ mientras que Damian solo estaba llorando con lagrimas de sangre y muy triste seguramente

Estos cuando entraron a una habitación roja repleta de cosas del mal se escucho una voz resonar por toda la habitación

 **N!**

Grito gravemente una voz bastante tenebrosa al final del pasillo

Damian: Si, papa –dijo tristemente mientras se acercaba a sus padres

El Diablo: **Que significa esto** –dijo un ser de alta estatura con varios cuernos unos más grandes que otros con varios símbolos en su ropa, al lado suyo estaba zorra antropomórfica alta de pelaje rojo una corona negra con una gema de sangre en medio de esta y unas joyerías en su cuello también lleva una falda larga con decoraciones raras del infiernos y por ultimo junto a estos des estaba una zorra antropomórfica pero visiblemente más pequeña de pelaje violeta con morado con muñequeras de oro y un collar del mismo material

Damian: Pa…yo solo…estaba jugando con mis…a –pero fue interrumpido por su padre

El Diablo: **¡SOLENCIO!** –dijo haciendo que Damian se callara al instante- **no estás permitido en la superficie y hay reglas contra los demonios en Safe Haven** –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- **¡pudiste morir!** –dijo seriamente

Tenta: Señor…logramos hacer un acuerdo hace tiempo con unos de los guardianes de la paz, nosotr –pero fue interrumpida por Satanás

Satanás: **¡SILENCIO!** –dijo haciendo que Tenta pusiera su cara en sus pechos en señal de inseguridad mientras que Styx la miraba triste y con pena- **¡ustedes dos son los cuidadores de Damian y las cabezas de mi equipo. Ya deberían saber que no pueden hacer decisiones como estas sin pedir mi permiso primero!** –dijo acercándose hacia ellos con su cabeza enorme- **ESTOY MUY DECEPCIONADO DE USTEDES** –dijo en tono desaprobatorio

Este se hiso más grande mientras iluminaba sus ojos más de lo normal mirando fijamente a Tentadora y a Styx mientras que estos 2 están asustados

Damian: ¡Papa! ¡les rogué por meses por esto! ¡odio estar aquí! Solo quería libertad –dijo poniéndose entre estos para defender a su defensores :v

Satanás: **¡TU HICIS** –pero fue interrumpido por su esposa quien le puso la mano enfrente de el

Reina del infierno: ¿Por qué odias estar aquí, bebe…? –dijo mientras Damian la veía pensando que decir

Damian: Bueno yo…no siento que…tenga una vida aquí –dijo triste

Reina del infierno: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Damian: Bueno…lo que quiero decir…es –dijo tímidamente- adoro estar aquí…con mi familia y…es genial y así…pero no se me permite salir y explorar casi nada, porque es muy ``peligroso´´ así que solo estoy atrapado en un lugar todo el tiempo…y aprendiendo de nuestras cultura y así…pero en la superficie el mundo es…tan grande…y tan diverso…ya sabes –dijo con pena- lo siento, mamá –dijo- quiero explorar mi propia vida –dijo con algo de nerviosismo- yo…solo –dijo mientras le temblaban las piernas y le salían unas sombras debajo de estas

Sus padres miraron a Damian mientras que este se había vuelto más pequeño haciéndolo tierno para cualquier

Ericktrujillo: incluso tierno para mí :3

Reina del infierno: Lucifer, cariño –dijo llamando la atención de este- Safe Haven es un lugar donde el estará seguro, si acordamos con los guardianes de la paz, el podría experimentar la pecaminosa naturaleza de los mortales directamente déjalo cometer sus propios errores –dijo- además es una digna experiencia digna para el…después de todo, tu aprendiste mas con tu viaje a la superficie –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Satanás miro dudoso a su espesa pero luego dirigió su mirada a los 2 guardianes de Damian, estos solo lo miraron asustado por lo que les pudiera hacer

Satanás: **Cuando su seguridad este asegurada lo permitiré** –dijo- **pero si alguna vez ustedes dos vuelven a hacer cosas importantes sin mi permiso…no seré tan dócil con ustedes** –dijo de manera amenazante

Damian al instante se puso muy feliz mientras que sus guardianes detrás de el estaban preocupados

Damian: ¡GRACIAS, PAPI! –dijo corriendo hacia el- ¡en verdad gracias! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba mientras que este solo sonreía de satisfacción- ¡los quiero mucho a los dos! –dijo abrazando a sus padres

Tenta solo miraba feliz la escena mientras que Styx estaba incomodo porque para él esas cosas son empalagosas, entonces Tenta miro a Styx con una mirada infantil y tierna

Tenta: Así queeeeeeeee… ¿Qué te dije desde el inicio? ¿hm? –dijo

Styx: Mujer. No comiences –dijo gruñón

 **De regreso con Cameron a la escuela**

Cameron está saliendo de una puerta fuera de la escuela acompañada de All Might en su forma normal con una camisa blanca y y un pantalón café con un cinturón plateado, estaban saliendo Cameron se recargo con su hombro en un pared mientras que All Might estaba recargado de espalda

¿?: ¿Cameron, All Might? –pregunto el gran zorro de pelaje rojo- ¿les gustaría tomar algo de té conmigo para ayudarlos a digerir? –dijo

Cameron: De hecho creo que necesito tomar aire fresco –dijo

All Might: Yo necesito ir a ver a Midoriya –también trato de excusarse

Fabian: Podemos caminar en los jardines –dijo

All Might: Yo preferí –pero paro de hablar al escuchar que alguien le llamaba por teléfono entonces contesto- ¿Dónde estás, Modoriya? –pregunto- ¡que! –exclamo- *suspiro* ok voy para allá –dijo para proceder a colgar- me tengo que ir –dijo guardando su celular en sus pantalón

Cameron y Fabian: ¿Qué paso? –preguntaron los dos

All Might: *Suspiro* al parecer Midoriya se metió en problemas con sus amigos y necesita que lo ayude –dijo mientras se transformaba en su forma heroica- no sé qué hare con este chico –dijo mientras se preparaba para irse- ¡adiós! –dijo saltando a una gran distancia sobre el suelo

Después de que All Might se fuera dejo solos a Cameron y Fabian

Cameron: Aun me pregunto si en realidad es humano –dijo mirando a Fabian- y sobre tu propuesta está bien iré –dijo

Los 2 salieron a la plaza junto a los jardines para caminar por la hermosa noche iluminada cuando pararon Cameron vio a Fabian y solo lo veía como un zorro pero este parecía agresivo y con sangre en la boca pareciendo a punto de atacar a Cameron, los dos estaban tranquilos…bueno Fabian solo con una gran sonrisa con el hocico cerrado mientras que Cameron lo veía fijamente con una mirada de paranoica

Fabian: Así que, Cam –pero paro de hablar al ver la reacción del achica humana

Cameron: DFVGBHNNNNJ! –dijo mientras se cubrió con su brazo y se paraba en una pierna, luego se puso normal pero con la misma mirada paranoica

Fabian: Cameron –dijo en tono triste- se que este lugar te asusta pero debes entender todos terminamos aquí por motivos distintos y mucho también llegamos aquí perdidos y asustado –explico- se que yo lo hice –dijo mientras Cameron lo miraba preocupada- pero el destino nos trajo aquí y este lugar es la más pacifica utopía que he conocido…no tienes que preocuparte por ser herida aquí… ¡en verdad! –dijo meintras tras el pasaban unos peces dorados gigantes junto con una especie de ballena verde con lunares blancos y mas grande que los peces

Cameron vio a las criaturas marinas en el cielo y luego devolvió su vista a Fabian y lo veía de nuevo un zorro apunto de atacarla con sangre en la boca pero ella puso una mirada de determinación y se concentro para decirle a su mente que Fabian no es así entonces luego de unos segundos lo logro ya podía ver al tierno y amable de Fabian un adorable zorro rojo gigante, esta sonrió al ver la hermosa realidad de las cosas

Cameron: Fabian –dijo- creo que finalmente quiero ver más de este lugar –le dijo con una sonrisa

Fabian: ¡Estaríamos felices de mostrarte todo! –dijo feliz de que Cameron accediera a convivir mas con todos

Cameron: Creo que…al pasar el tiempo podría…acostumbrarme a vivir aquí…enserio lo creo –dijo mientras miraba a los hermosos peces junto a Fabian

 **Casa de Cameron**

Cameron estaba en su cama pero antes de dormir miro por su ventana a los grandes peces pero lo que ella no sabía era que bajo su cama estaba alguien con ojos amarillos y y una gran sonrisa del mismo color

 **En la casa de All Might**

All Might en su forma normal estaba entrando con Izuku pero este ultimo tenial la ropa en mal estado algunas partes estaban desgarradas

Izuku: Gracias de nuevo All Might –dijo apenado

All Might: De nada pero la próxima vez piensa antes de hacer una tontería como esa –dijo algo enojado- meterte con personas con las que no debes ya deberías saberlo –dijo

Izuku: Como iba a saber que eran demonios –dijo reprochando

All Might: *Suspiro* está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer Safe Haven es pacifico pero eso no implica que no hallan cosas malas en ciertas personas –explico

Izuku: Ok me iré a cambiar y a dormir hasta mañana All Might –dijo mientras iba a su cuarto

All Mihgt: ¡Hasta mañana joven Midoriya! –dijo ara luego ir a la cocina allí se preparo pescado ahumado con vegetales- no sé qué hare para volver a casa –dijo mientras comía su cena

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El sol se levantaba el día comenzaba los rayos de sol iluminan todo a su paso dejando ver una hermosa vista desde cualquier lugar donde lo vieras. Izuku despertaba de su sueño profundo ya que los rayos de luz le daban justo en sus ojos

Izuku: No sol vete unos 5 minutos más quiero dormir –dijo irritado de que fuera despertado

All Might: ¡Midoriya hay que irnos alístate! –grito desde el primer piso

Izuku: Rayos –dijo a lo bajo- ¡hay voy! –le contesto

Después de que Izuku se alistara bajo rápidamente este se sirvió algo de desayunar para el día, después de comer se fue con All Might

All Might: Midoriya ¿es cierto que es tu novia aquella chica…?este a si Mackenzie –dijo haciendo que Izuku se sonrojara

Izuku: ¡¿Qué?! –dijo alarmado- este no yo, yo solo ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto incrédulo

All Might: Mira lo subió Damian a Youphobe…me resulta familiar –dijo enseñándole en su celular un video donde estaban él y la chica de cabello rojo besándose

 **Grabacion**

Damian: Ok ya tengo la cámara encendida vamos a ver qué es lo que sucede –dijo yendo con la cámara de su celular a donde estaban los 2 adolecentes- están hablando ¿Qué es lo que dicen? –le pregunto a Addison

Addison: No tengo idea pero yo también estoy grabando –dijo pero algo le llamo la atención- mira se están acercando… ¿van a hacer lo que creo? –pregunto

Damian: Oh si –dijo mientras grababa el momento en que los 2 adolecentes se besaban apasionadamente- oh chico Midoriya ya tiene novia –dijo

Vince: Awwwww –dijo de manera tierna

Damian: Rayos cállate –dijo pero

 **Fin de la grabacion**

Izuku estaba con los ojos como plato y con la boca abierta hasta el piso

All Might: Valla siempre pensé que tu primer beso seria con la señorita Ochaco –dijo pero se dio cuenta de que Izuku cambio su cara a una enojada- Era broma –dijo nervioso

Izuku: Jejeje ya verás Damian –dijo con una voz diabólica pero luego se dio cuenta de la hora- ¡Oh me tengo que ir! ¡adiós All Might! –dijo mientras salía corriendo

All Might: *Suspiro* estos jóvenes de hoy en día solamente espera que no pase lo que paso la otra vez –dijo recordando para luego alarmarse- debería ir por si las dudas –dijo para proceder a saltar a una gran distancia directo a la Academia Zoo Phoenix

 **En la Escuela Z.P**

Izuku había llegado pero estaba cansado ya que todo el camino estuvo corriendo luego de recuperar el aliento entro por las puertas principales dejando ver a varios estudiantes haciendo lo suyo, Izuku iba pasando entre ellos pero cuando pasaba los demás estudiantes se reían de él o otros le hacían señas de besos o corazones incluso vio por hay un dibujo de él y Mackenzie con un corazón en medio, Izuku solo estaba rojo como una manzana ya que estaba avergonzado luego de eso llego a su casillero donde al lado de este estaban Zill, Kayla y Jack este se acerco esperando que no le dijeran nada

Zill: ¡Hola, Midoriya! –saludo

Jack: H-hola Izuku –dijo tímidamente

Kayla: Hola Izuku –saludo felizmente

Izuku: Hola…ufff por un momento pensé –fue interrumpido por Zill

Zill: ¿Qué tú y Mackenzie se besaron? –dijo en un tono burlón- si todos en la escuela lo vieron incluso los maestros –dijo

Jack: Si la verdad lo esperaba de ti pero no de Mackenzie –dijo impresionado

Kayla: Yo si lo creo después de todo gracias a ti ella es más social y más amable con todos los de la escuela –dijo- pero vamos a lo importante que sentiste ante tu primer beso dinos por favor –dijo acercándose hasta su cara

Izuku: E-este yo n-no lo sé –dijo mientras se ponía rojo

Jack: Creo que es mejor dejar su privacidad ¿no lo creen? –dijo

Zill: Jack tiene razón bueno me tengo que ir adiós Jack adiós nena y adiós romeo –dijo para después irse

Izuku y Jack: Adiós –se despidieron

Kayla: Adiós cariño –dijo amorosamente

Luego de despedirse alguien embistió a los 3 tirándolos al suelo estos cuando se recuperaron del aturdimiento vieron que se trataba de Mackenzie

Mackenzie: ¡Oh lo siento mucho! –se disculpo mientras los ayudaba- es que he estado corriendo desde que llegue –dijo

Izuku: No hay problema, espera ¿corriendo de qué? –pregunto

Mackenzie: De ellos –dijo señalando a un grupo de chicas unas animales otras mitad lagarto y de otros tipos de criaturas adolecentes

Chica: ¡Ahí está ella atrápenla y también a sus cómplices! –dijo alertando a las demás que hicieron caso al instante y fueron hacia ellos

Kayla: ¡Corran! –dijo mientras salía saltando a toda velocidad

Izuku: ¡¿Quiénes son?! –pregunto mientras corría

Mackenzie: ¡Son chicas que estaban enamoradas de ti pero cuando vieron el video que subió sobre nosotros el tonto de Damian, se pusieron celosas y me empezaron a perseguir! –dijo mientras Izuku se ruborizaba de pena

Kayla: Wow eres famoso Izuku –dijo feliz

Jack: Ok y… ¿Qué haremos para evitar a esas chicas? –pregunto

Izuku: Tengo un plan pero me tendrán que ayudar –dijo mientras los otros asentían con la cabeza- bien primero sujétense de mi –dijo pero los demás dudaron- ¡YA! –grito haciendo que todos se dieran prisa- bien ahora –dijo dándose la vuelta y flexionando el dedo del medio para retenerlo con su pulgar

Jack: ¿Harás lo que creo que harás? –pregunto con miedo

Izuku: Si –contesto con una sonrisa

Kayla y Mackenzie: ¿Qué hará? –preguntaron sin saber que hará

Izuku: ¡Delaware Smash! –dijo quitando el pulgar y estirando el dedo medio con todas sus fuerzas lanzando una poderosa este de aire impulsándolos con fuerza hacia la dirección donde corrían inicialmente- ¡Agh! –se quejo de dolor ya que se le habían roto esos dedos

Kayla: Wow no sabía que podías hacer eso –dijo impresionada

Mackenzie: Yo tampoco sabía –dijo igual de impactada que Kayla

Jack: Rayos no hagas esto es muy peligroso –dijo preocupado

Después de unos segundos el impulso se acabo dejando caer a los 4 al suelo pero afortunadamente escaparon de la multitud de chicas enfurecidas

Izuku: Bien tenemos tiempo antes de que nos encuentren ahora el plan –dijo mientras hacían un círculo mientras que Izuku les contaba su plan

Las chicas enojadas seguían buscándolos hasta que vieron a Jack con Kayla en uno de los casilleros estas fueron rápido a atraparlos pero se detuvieron ya que se dieron cuenta de que estos 2 estaban viendo un video

Chica aviana: ¿Qué están viendo? –pregunto

Jack: Véanlo ustedes misma –dijo con una sonrisa- bueno adiós Kayla tengo mi sesión con Cameron –dijo mientras se iba

Chica reptil: Kayla ¿Qué es ese video? –pregunto curiosa

Chica demonio: ¡No importa! Dinos donde esta Mackenzie –exigió

Kayla: Claro pero primero vean esto –dijo mostrándoles el celular

 **Grabación**

Zill: Bueno estoy aquí grabando porque escuche a 2 personas discutiendo sobre algo y encontré esto –dijo mostrando a la cámara a Izuku y a Mackenzie

Izuku: ¡Estoy arto apenas llevamos un día y ya no quiero seguir contigo ojala! ¡desearía jamás haberte conocido! –grito

Mackenzie: ¡Yo igual pensé que era feliz contigo pero me equivoque solo eres otro idiota don nadie! –correspondió con el grito

Izuku: ¡Ya no quiero escucharte hasta nunca niña gato! –dijo para después irse

Mackenzie: ¡Ok niño bonito hasta nunca! –dijo mientras veía como se iba

 **Fin de la grabación**

Todas las chicas excepto Kayla estaban impresionadas no porque hayan dejado de ser ``novios´´ si no por la discusión en si

Chica aviana: Wow duraron muy poco ¿verdad? –pregunto

Chica Demonio: Jejeje supongo que tengo otra oportunidad –dijo de manera malvada

Chica Reptil: Solo me alegra que haya sido de la manera fácil y no difícil –dijo mientras se iba con todo el grupo de chicas

Kayla: *Suspiro* qué bueno que acabo –dijo aliviada- ¡pueden salir! –grito

Izuku: ¿Ya se fueron? –pregunto mientras salía de un casillero

Kayla: Si –dijo con una sonrisa

Mackenzie: ¿Segura? –pregunto tímidamente

Kayla: Que si vamos sal de ahí –dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla

Izuku: *Suspiro* menos mal –dijo aliviado- ¡auch! –se quejo de dolor al tocarse sus dedos rotos

Mackenzie: ¿Estás bien? –dijo preocupada mientras miraba sus dedos

Izuku: Descuida no es nada –dijo ocultando el dolor que sentía

Kayla: ¿Te rompes los dedos cada vez que haces eso? –dijo mirando incómodamente los dedos magullados del chico

Izuku: Si, es que todavía no controlo el One For All –dijo apenado

Mackenzie: Sera mejor que vallamos a la enfermería –dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico

Izuku: Si será mejor que vallamos –dijo con una clara mueca de dolor en su cara

Después de decir aquello fueron a la enfermería para que el enfermero de cabello rubio curara a Izuku no fue difícil solo tenía que acomodar los huesos de su mano como debidamente debían estar y los vendo después de eso se fueron a clases con Carrie

 **Salón de clases con Carrie sobre criaturas y especies**

En el salón de clases estaban muchos estudiantes ente ellos Kayla, Jack, Izuku, Damian, Zill y Mackenzie, la profesora en este caso es Carrie la demonio

Carrie: Bien chicos ahora veremos lo que tenemos que saber sobre el basilisco, ¿alguien sabe lo que es y que cualidades pose? –dijo

Jack: ¿Ba-silisco? –le pregunto a Zill

Zill: No sé lo que es, ¿tu Damian? –le pregunto- tal vez donde vives hay algo así –dijo

Damian: No porque viva en el inframundo siempre van a ver ese tipo de cosas hay…al menos no está –dijo

Izuku: ¡Yo sé señorita, Carrie! –dijo mientras levantaba la mano y llamando la intensión de esta- el basilisco es parte de la mitología griega se dice que es como una serpiente marina gigante de escamas verdes con un potente veneno que mataría a cualquiera –termino de dar su explicación y se sentó en la banca

Después de aquella información todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso Carrie despues de unos segundos de un silencio el chico de cabello verde rompió el silencio

Izuku: ¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto

Carrie: No estás bien es solo…que pensé que ustedes no sabrían de estas criaturas –dijo aun sorprendida

Izuku: ¿Por qué? –pregunto de nuevo

Carrie: Es que nadie sale fuera de Safe Haven por los sujetos peligrosos que hay solos los guardianes y algunas personas se les permiten salir –dijo seria

Izuku: Bueno es que de donde vengo fuera de aquí esas criaturas son muy populares y de hecho hay muchas más como el kraken, cerberos, hidra etc –pero no existen ya que no se han visto esas cosas desde hace miles de años –termino de decir

Carrie: Bueno pues prepárate –dijo fijando su mirada a todos- ¡hoy veremos un basilisco de verdad! –dijo haciendo que todos los presente se sorprendieran y a la vez tuvieran miedo

 **Pumm aquí termina bueno cosas que aclarar no me culpen por subir mucho de esto es que estoy viciado XD bueno las criaturas que diga Carrie serán de diferentes mitologías no estarán mamadas como pennywase :v o criaturas de lovecraft porque sería mucho bueno sin más que decir me despido**


	7. Heeeeee ALERTA ROJA!

HOLA! DESPUES DE 89 AÑOS! Xddd VENGO A AVISAR QUE ACTUALIZARE MIS HIDHISTOR PRONTO! EL PROBLEMA CON MI TARDANZA Y SOLO VENIR DICIENDO ESATAS COSAS? APRENDER A HAVER FANFICS Y APARTE PROBLEMAS LITERLAME DE TODO TIPO COMO ECONOMICO FAMILISR ESCOLAR Y BUENO...SOLO ESO ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN PERDIDO FE EN MI :"3 Y RSO ES TODO YA QUE MI TIEMPO ES LIMITADO Y HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS :D/


End file.
